


Make Me Love You

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Arranged Marriage, Body Image, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Past Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Lee Taeyong hates Jeong Jaehyun's guts. The supermodel resorts to insulting the actor to great lengths for some reason that Jaehyun doesn't understand. Patience running dry, the actor retaliates. Soon, South Korea witnesses what might be the year's biggest celebrity brawl.But what happens when the sworn enemies wake up to the news of them getting married?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 51
Kudos: 694
Collections: WorthAKingsRansom





	Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> > for 9597jaeyong on Twitter 
> 
> I gave up halfway on proofreading *clownmoji* Please excuse the errors hhh 

Modeling has always been the center of his life since childhood. Started when he flipped through fashion magazines his late mother hoarded. Stylish colors, bold designs and fierce charisma burst through every glossy page of Vogue. Taeyong remembers skimming a young mind through paragraphs of both technical and metaphorical narratives of the conception of ideas – Once a myriad of contradicting ideologies that went through the blunt tongue of critics before they were sewn into glamorous, exorbitant pieces of fabrics that will be worn by equally stunning people, presented to a crowd, and sold in a snap.

He remembers wanting to wear a suit carrying the reputation of Christian Dior. Since 14, he has dreamed of nothing but hitting the runway, walking past awestruck faces and approvals as he leaves a one of a kind and unforgettable impression on his wake. Then they will scramble to get his name, sign him up for more fashion shows and bask in the glory of fame over piles of clothing that are tailored solely for him.

Contrary to smooth-sailing daydreams and gratifying splurge on branded clothes, getting to the peak of his goal is not a walk in the park. He’s the son of a modeling agency’s CEO, but the opportunity was never handed to him in a silver plate. Truth be told, his father was against him taking the route of a fashion model for the sole reason that it was not the plan he had for Taeyong. But the innate stubbornness and will to dedicate this to his mother’s forgotten wish managed to make him worm his way into his father’s steel heart, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown into a room filled with tens of other nameless hopefuls.

They attempted to pull him into circles of shallow friendship without the knowledge of him being the CEO’s son and the heir, but all in vain. Taeyong wasn’t there to say hi’s and hello’s. He was there to compete with them, throw them off their spots and show everyone that he would be the next big thing Korea has to offer to the houses for the major fashion weeks.

And he did. He succeeded. Training him did not bring his mentors a pain in the ass because walking the runway and posing for cameras tirelessly are ingrained in his system, born natural.

His debut was a photoshoot for teens’ wear printed in a local magazine that easily roped attention towards his face. Because of school, the agency couldn’t book him for more gigs. This was the only condition his father asked of him – get a degree and then he’d be free to do what he wanted.

With a degree in fashion, still fashion – it runs in his blood, Taeyong officially stepped into the world of glitz and glamor, and unsurprisingly, scandals and rumors.

He’d seen it all – politics, men and women selling themselves to get a spot in New York Fashion Week, models passing out from lack of food. Eating disorder. They are constantly pressured to slim down, another stone is unacceptable, repulsive, skip your dinner. Cut your meals to once a day. An egg and a sweet potato are enough, but despite that, try to look healthy. Deteriorating mental health.

‘ _You’re gaunt, honey, skin and bones, that’s beautiful. This Louis Vuitton piece is meant to be yours. Throw that shit away. Here’s a gum. Magnificent!’_

And what can help them get through starvation? Drugs.

Not everyone falls into the pit of this inferno, not everyone sells their soul to the devil. Moral is still found in this swarm of dreams and money and ecstasy, but they’re only humans. They are bound to marvel in the bliss of influence and fame and attraction. Gradually ruin themselves from the inside, past the point of repair and concurrently step out in the scene flawlessly.

Who are they to play the good guys and say no? It’s a tight competition. The more people walk the runway, the less opportunities. Be the best of your league. Keep that breath in. Keep your waist tapered, so tiny you will fit the most ridiculous sizes. Sharpen those features. Look them in the eye – you’re a predator. Devour them.

This is reality. It’s not always harmonious. It’s not always faultless. It gets rough, it gets dissonant. Years of being in the spotlight, thousands of poses and artistic expression immortalized in papers, Taeyong garners his fair share of impressive reviews and negative criticisms. At times, he is inundated by judgments 24/7. He eats hateful comments brought by a paparazzi’s blurry shot of a man smoking pot during an afterparty. It’s the most human thing a human being could possibly do, but he’s Korean. He’s meant to be pounded by the hypocrites in his own country stuffing stashes of powdered Molly in the closet.

His agency could slam the issue down with monetary payment, but the paparazzi exist to ruin the biggest Asian names. Fuck diversity – these people do not give a damn about respect. Racist bastards. Taeyong couldn’t care less. He flips a finger, gets captured, and blows oxygen into an already fanning fire.

They will still eat it up, anyway. Currently, he’s the most publicly recognized model in the country. Take a long drive through Seoul and you will see his face numerous times either on a billboard or mall posters, even subway ads. Should Alexander McQueen look for a Korean representative, he will still be the best bet no one can dethrone.

He will do whatever he wants. He will flourish, he will break. He will hurt, he will forget who he is – but as long as they remember his name and his face, nothing else matters.

This is the fruit of his dream.

After the successful show in Carrousel du Louvre, all models, designers of different houses, journalists and the most prominent figures are invited to the afterparty of Paris Fashion Week. As usual, agents mingle to expand network while their models drink in the high of finishing a show. From his table, Taeyong’s dark eyes loom over the rim of his glass of whiskey as he watches Yuta and someone from Rick Owens engage in a conversation. He knows that majority of these high-end brands are already aware of him, but it doesn’t hurt to confirm it. Yuta does a good job caressing their ego.

Besides, he hasn’t worked with Rick Owens yet. Four years of modeling for different collections and he hasn’t been booked yet for the brand’s fearless designs. That will be his target for next year. Right now, Alexander McQueen will sit in his portfolio gracefully. Loud and proud. He loves their collection so much, inspired by the scandalous history of Francis Bacon and John Deakin. The fabric that currently hugs his figure transports him to the illicit affairs of 1950s Soho.

“ _Bonsoir,_ Sir Arthur. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Did you enjoy the show?” He says to a bearded man to his right. Honestly, he doesn’t know who he is. Taeyong merely catches sight of the scribbled name on his pass. Tonight, he will be nice and help Yuta leave his name around. The man before him is a French photographer. It’ll be fantastic to work outside the studio set and elevated platforms, and take what this person might offer. 

In the middle of complimenting the man’s shots he’s never seen before, Taeyong is approached by a writer for Nylon. Kenneth Jones. Great. That’s enough flattery for Arthur. Thanks to Kenneth for getting the hag off his back.

Kenneth wishes to invite him for an interview with other Asian names.

“Wow, Nylon. That’s on top of my interview bucket list.” Lies. It’s Harper’s Bazaar. But Kenneth doesn’t need to know that and Taeyong keeps the elated smile on his face.

“Amazing. We’re planning to invite Tokyo’s Masaki Gen, too. He was your partner earlier.”

Who the fuck is Masaki Gen? Whatever. Keep the smile on, Taeyong. Nod. Praise the motherfucker, whoever that is. “Yes, an amazing guy.” _That’s enough praising_. “I’m down with the interview! That would be an honor. May I know when we can do this?”

The Nylon writer fishes out a card and slides it into Taeyong’s palm. “All the details are there. I’ll be your point of contact. You won’t say no, will you?”

On the card are the names of interviewer, photographer, big Nylon personalities. As well as the date of the interview _plus_ photoshoot.

Disappointment steams off of Taeyong. “Is this the only time? I already have a local schedule on this day and I still wouldn’t make it even if I take the earliest flight.”

“Well,” Kenneth shrugs and snatches the card from him before flashing a tight-lipped smile. “That’s a shame. That over Nylon, really?”

It’s not like Taeyong has the final say over his gigs. They will need to be approved by the agency no matter how huge it is. Decisions go through them, most importantly his father. The local gig is comparatively smaller but suddenly cancelling it will slap him with headlines of his betrayal and traitorous stunt. Korea before any other countries, still.

He ends up turning down Kenneth Jones. He ends up turning down a whole ass Nylon. As Yuta returns to him wearing a victorious grin that can only mean one thing, his spirits are then revitalized, reminding him that Harper’s Bazaar is the goal. And Rick Owens. Fuck Nylon.

“Your future’s looking good,” his manager says before handing him a card. The logo of Rick Owens gargantuan and flickering in neon lights. “They will consider you in the next collection.”

Did he hear that right? Consider? Taeyong frowns at the DJ, itching to tell him to tone down the nerve-busting beats before keeping the card. It suddenly feels hot and heavy in his pocket. “That doesn’t sound so good, Yuta. We wanna hear them say _I’m in._ Are you sure he said that? I’m probably already on the Fall/Winter collection. They must have thought you wanted me in the Spring/Summer.”

Disbelief reverberates in the middle of his chest. Seriously? They’re unsure? But why? If they want Asian models, he can’t be left out.

Yuta expects just as much. All of them in _Enthrall_ are aware that Taeyong will not settle for less. It’s either yes or no. There is no room for a maybe in his vocabulary. He takes a whiskey from a waiter and sips, before sighing. “I initially talked about the next collection. Why would we wait for another year? Apparently, they’re not booking a lot for Fall/Winter. Look, they didn’t say no. Enthrall will contact them for the next Spring/Summer collection.”

“Do they have Resort?”

“I got you Balenciaga for Resort.”

Taeyong puts his empty glass on the table and starts to walk away, not checking whether or not his manager’s following. There are no more reasons for him to linger in the party. Rick Owens is unsure. And the only thing he can hold on to is a ‘ _considering’_.

They arrive at the hotel past 1am. Even though he’s a household name, they couldn’t even get him and Yuta separate rooms. At least it’s deluxe. Taeyong removes his coat and goes straight to the bathroom in lieu of listening to the other’s lecture. He badly needs a cold shower to freeze the simmering anger in him.

He was too slow. He’s not one to be pessimistic but they both know that the brand will not answer their calls. There a number of reasons he could come up with as to why they’re not booking Lee Taeyong, but he knows – he _knows,_ that Rick Owens doesn’t want him because of the scandals.

Lee Taeyong, when someone hears this name, they will be swarmed with two thoughts – the popular, attractive model _and_ the troublemaker. The guy who told a journalist to fuck right off for asking him a personal question he wished not to answer. The guy who was caught doing drugs because he wanted to eat but he couldn’t. He had a show to do the next day. He didn’t want to look bloated. The guy who flipped a finger towards a paparazzi, the guy who kneed a stalker. Every action of his, bad or good, has a reason and they refuse to look at the causes, only the effects.

His body shudders under the cold shower spray. Taeyong grabs the soap and scrubs, languid at first and then furiously until his skin is red. He hates looking at himself. He hates his body. He’s so thin, so frail, but they say he’s beautiful. That’s because they only see his face, how sickly attractive it is. They do not know the obstacles he has to go through to be deemed good enough, to match the ever-changing standards of these designers. They want some meat on him, he eats and works out ( _rarely)_. They want him to lose weight, he does. In a short period of time. A few times he was one of those models passing out.

He’s willing to die for this, but it doesn’t mean he likes the way he looks. Whenever he gets naked, he’s reminded of the horror he went through, the judgements, the snide remarks, the insults. They all assembled into one lump of insecurity sitting in his veins. He may feel arrogantly confident most of the time, but that’s when he’s around people he wants to please. Leave him alone and he will crumble into every kind of pathetic.

But _this –_ this is his dream. His and his mother’s. If she was alive, she’d be so proud of him. She would cherish him for all his worth, she wouldn’t mind even if he did a subpar job. Even if he didn’t get booked by the biggest brands. Even if he settled for less.

The thing is, she’s not here. She’s dead. She can’t protect him from the pains and dirt of the industry. And now, he’s forced to bottle them up and cork them close because he’s already in too deep. There’s no going back. He wants this. Look away, break all the mirrors.

_You are beautiful. Skin and bones. Perfect. They will chew each other’s head off trying to book you._

The model rinses and dries himself with a towel before putting on a robe. It’s soft. He checks himself on the mirror and tries to get a good look of his torso on the reflection.

Imperfect, but famous. Problematic but alluring.

This is the fruit of his dream.

Taeyong punches the mirror.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.”

Taeyong thanks the stewardess, waits for her to leave before picking up the cup to take a whiff of the scalding drink. He can tell just by the smell of it that it’s perfectly brewed. As expected of the airline. He blows on it a few times and tries to take a sip, only to softly yelp when the liquid burns his lip. Irritatedly, he puts it back down and takes out his phone instead.

Sitting next to him is a snoozing Yuta, form lax and mouth hanging open. It’s such an unpleasant sight that Taeyong shifts in his seat to face the window instead. Today seems to have a nice weather. He hopes that it’ll be the same when they land in Seoul.

He opens his front camera and chooses the perfect filter to emphasize his gaze. Taeyong angles the phone, ready to take a selfie when his gaze diverts to his knuckled bandage. He shattered the mirror last night and shallowly cut his skin – it’s not serious, but it bled and will leave a scar if not properly treated. Memories of it and the following events flash – Yuta making a fuss while applying first aid as the room attendant checks the damage in the bathroom. They did not reprimand him. Taeyong quietly paid for replacement.

Before his irritation worsens and his mood sours for the whole flight, Taeyong tilts his head, a few strands of hair falling over the black pools of his eyes and takes a shot. His face is too handsome that he doesn’t need retakes. Quickly, he uploads it on Instagram without a caption and leaves it at that for a couple of minutes. In an hour, it’ll hit 200,000 likes. Probably. It’s already 10pm in Korea so it might slow down.

His coffee has finally cooled down enough to be drank. Taeyong savors every gulp of its slightly bitter goodness until the final drop lands on his tongue. Feeling the instant reaction of his body to the caffeine, Taeyong sits up and goes back to his phone to kill time while waiting for when they land at Incheon Airport.

His heart palpitates as he begins to read comments under his latest post. None of them are saying anything disgusting. Yet. So far, they’re all about how good he looks – which he already knows without being told. Only a fool would think he’s not the eighth wonder of the world.

Taeyong smiles at those saying they miss him. He’s not as huge as world-renowned artists but he still has a strong core following that will always be updated with his schedules. Lately, he’s been steering away from social media to avoid the ongoing backlash he’s facing. Those photos of him getting high will never die down, so it seems, drawing so much flak that Enthrall had to confiscate his gadgets for a while.

How immature, how they handle a talent. Keeping quiet didn’t do much because people talked louder anyway, demanding apology from the agency. _Silence is better than bullshit_ is their motto. It’s true, somehow, because he’s not sorry for what he did and he hates explaining things to pea-brained individuals. Let them foam in the mouth and they will fester eventually.

He’s about to go on Twitter when a certain comment piques his curiosity. Taeyong clicks on it, careful not to accidentally hit like.

> [@jaetyongfated]: Taeyonga, where are you? Jaehyunie misses you lol he posted earlier with a sad puppy sticker saying he feels cold. Come back and cuddle him now

The model frowns. What the fuck is this leprechaun talking about? He sees that there are replies under that comment and gets even more intrigued. People are mentioning this Jaehyun person saying things he doesn’t understand. Who the hell is Jaehyun?

They say a cat’s curiosity could kill it so he dies and gives in to the nagging voice in the back of his mind, checking the fan’s profile. What welcomes him is a monstrosity of photoshopped pictures of him and another guy, probably the Jaehyun they’re talking about. Aside from the poorly edited, hideous pictures, the account is also filled with fanmade merchandise like fans, stickers, calendars and whatnot with his and that Jaehyun guy’s face. There are also reposted comics of them _kissing,_ for fuck’s sake, and panels of undeniably cute chibi art with less suggestive dialogues.

As if viewing this heinous content isn’t enough to make him regurgitate what little breakfast he had, Taeyong clicks on the user’s IG story and sees a list of what looks like fanfic recommendations. He knows what a fanfic is. Younger him had a phase when he stayed up late just to finish a 500k long LawLight fanfiction. Now, he’s apparently being depicted in unacceptable ways by complete strangers.

Should he feel offended? A lot of them are openly thirsty in their comments and he cannot really blame those who find him sexually appealing. He’s read accounts of some boys who had an epiphany aka sexual awakening looking at his pictures and watching his runway clips. It’s normal, right? Human beings are horny creatures.

And he supposes he can’t get mad at these writers, too, because he once consumed their free stories on fanfiction dot net and even signed a petition for them to get paid in commissions as much as fanartists do.

Oh Lord, Taeyong remembers extremely crushing on L Lawliet when he was 17. That weird, intelligent, hot detective – and dead, unfortunately.

Okay, fine. Maybe he can overlook these stories. But the edited pictures? Holy Mother of Jesus. They can’t at least make it clean as fuck? His head looks twice bigger than this Jaehyun guy’s!

Infuriated by the stupid edits, Taeyong rudely shakes Yuta awake. “Wake up. Wake up, I wanna ask something.”

Yuta groans but rises anyway, wiping the drool on his chin. “What is it?”

“Look at this,” he shoves the phone on Yuta’s face. “Horrendous.”

The manager scrolls through the account’s posts, squinting. Taeyong clearly sees the rapid succession of emotions crossing the other’s face. “Well? What do you want me to say? Fans do this all the time.”

“Okay fine, but who the fuck is the other guy?”

“Jeong Jaehyun?”

“Who the fuck is Jeong Jaehyun?”

A passenger onboard complains about the noise. Yuta peeks between their seats and spots an angry white man in his 60s. Ah, they can’t tell them to fuck off respectfully. “Why don’t you know him? He’s currently the most popular rising actor. Here,” he takes the phone and searches the name on Naver, showing Taeyong the results. “Been in the game for more than a year. Previously an assistant to Vision’s CEO – his own father. He did two dramas as a supporting character. I think he’s filming a short, independent movie and has been casted in another drama as a lead. He pops out here and there. Everyone loves him.”

Yuta shrugs, returning the phone. “He’s perfect. The prince of South Korea. Model student, polite and you will never find a dirt in his background because even before he debuted, he’s already appearing on newspapers when he volunteers and does charity, magnifying his popularity. Women are quick to support him. Being handsome is a bonus.”

“How do you know?”

“Well I am a fan so I tried to look for rumors on PANN but there’s nothing. He trends every other day for wholesome reasons.”

Taeyong raises a brow. For some reason, hearing about the alleged perfection and flawlessness of this Jeong Jaehyun irks him to the core. He might even be enraged. “No one’s perfect, Yuta.”

“That’s true, until he happened. Do you seriously live under a rock?”

“I live in luxury, thank you very much. It just happened that I don’t care about reports that aren’t about me.”

Yuta’s eyes linger on the model as he crosses his arms, gauging his reaction. “And when was the last time you read a _nice_ article about you, hm?”

He has stopped listening already, missing the jab at his crumbling reputation because he’s too busy stalking another _JAEYONG_ shipper’s account. That’s their couple name, apparently. Upon viewing the content of this account, Taeyong pales. Now he’s truly enraged. “They think we’re fucking dating. I didn’t even know the guy until two minutes ago.”

Fans are speculating that the model and the actor are seeing each other because of ‘couple items.’ There are cropped pictures of them wearing the same shirt, brand of shoes, even the beaded bracelet being sold online for a cause. Everyone wears that, but fans singled them out anyway and concluded they’ve been banging. What’s worse is they were dubbed puppy and kitty. Taeyong feels bad for those innocent animals.

 _How did this even start? Where did it come from?_ His questions are answered by a ‘proof’ in the form of a screencap of Jeong Jaehyun filming a variety show and was caught staring at Taeyong’s billboard with a dimpled smile.

They said it was cute. Taeyong thinks it’s annoying – especially that actor. He doesn’t know him and there’s no reason for the model to be aware of his existence. He hates newbies like this, acting like they’re the best when they can’t even do the very thing they are being praised for. A good actor? How can people call him an actor when he’s only appeared twice, and not even in critically acclaimed dramas? Webtoon adaptations are the worst. Flower boys are talentless fucks who think they’d bag an award after monotonously delivering a line on TV.

If Taeyong doesn’t know him, then he’s not worth it. The only ones that he will acknowledge are himself, and a select few. He might not be an actor but he knows all that merely rides on someone’s coattails – and that’s Jeong Jaehyun. The guy’s parents must have walked him up the ladder hand in hand. Pathetic.

Curiosity killed the cat but there is no satisfaction to resurrect it.

He goes back to his own post and checks the comments again. Taeyong sees that @jaetyongfated is being attacked by his loyal fans for being delusional. A smile tugs on his lips. He wants to like their replies but that might damage his image even more. Imagine him, indirectly engaging in petty fanwars over childish reasons? Never.

But that principle of his shatters in a snap as fans who are obviously Jeong Jaehyun’s quickly come to his defense by insulting the model, calling him a has been, plastic, talentless man that only knows how to walk and take pictures.

Taeyong seethes.

How dare they.

They have no fucking idea about the torture he went through just to learn how to _walk_ like a model, to take care of himself and eventually be ruined for the sake of achieving his dreams and getting to where he is now. Unlike that sorry excuse of an ‘actor’.

Did that Jeong Jaehyun have to endure bullying to the point of mental instability? Did he skip meals and work himself to the mud to the point of collapse? Was he ever misunderstood, constantly judged for things an ordinary person would do?

He looks so healthy, so alive, so full of eagerness. No. He never suffered like Taeyong did.

Terribly incensed and provoked, Taeyong does the unexpected and likes all of the comments insulting Jeong Jaehyun. Then he locks his phone, keeps it and ignores Yuta’s inquisitive look.

Let them go ballistic. Taeyong doesn’t give a fuck. He’s already seen as the problematic guy anyway, so he might as well be hated properly.

It blows up. Articles after articles stemming from fan communities reach the major gossip sites, headlining the social media brawl between Lee Taeyong and Jeong Jaehyun’s fans, egged on by the former indirectly agreeing to the malicious accusations towards the actor.

News sites beg for both parties’ statement. However, Enthrall refuses to speak about it as per the CEO’s wish. Mr. Lee knows the nature of his son – hardheaded and deaf to criticisms. Someday, he will be his own downfall. Countless times he was reprimanded, but countless times he kept up with the careless behavior.

Taeyong is Enthrall’s only model of his caliber. Subduing him might do more harm than good. For a 28-year old adult, he’s surely a difficult person to deal with.

Plus, why would Enthrall say anything when Jeong Jaehyun’s agency hasn’t spoken a word yet? It seems like they think it’s a misunderstanding. Taeyong has since unliked those comments and fans are concluding that he probably liked them accidentally, or better yet, was hacked. They should leave it at that.

Mr. Lee buries his face into his hands and sighs. He doesn’t know what to do with Taeyong anymore.

Rain pelts on his face, mixing with the tears spilling from his red-rimmed eyes. He’s been crying for god knows how long in the middle of nowhere, helpless and alone as he cradles the lifeless body of his wife. He should’ve known that this is the denouement of a dramatic turn of events that started from the second their eyes met, talked about their taste for theater plays, and went downhill the moment she wormed her way into his heart to settle there for good. The enemies he made tracked him down and took away all that he cherished, including her. They killed her, saying he could make amends through that. A life for a life.

Heartless, cruel, vile.

 _Geon_ screamed once again. He has lost count and his throat is raw from crying for help. Nobody has come to their rescue yet. Not in the woods. His screams will be nothing but a meaningless howl to the birds and trees. He looks up at them; they sag as though they mourn with him.

“ _Jiyeon_ , I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was too late. Forgive me, will you?” He kisses her forehead and whispers one last time, “I’ll be with you again, I promise. We’ll be together again.”

“…And cut!” The director signals before clapping, congratulating the actor for a moving performance. “Jaehyun, Yuna, come here. Check how you did.”

The shower turns off and staff skitters to the actors to wrap them in towels. Jaehyun praises his leading lady for a job well done before thanking the crew and trudging through the mud to check the raw video of the last scene. It’s a tragic, short film about a former professional assassin who retired after taking down his biggest target – a politician. He meets a lovely woman who gives him all the happiness, only to be taken away from him by the people that swore to avenge the politician’s death.

Director Park claps his back proudly. “I made the right decision to cast you. Even with the simple characters you played, you portrayed them so well that it showed your potential. You deserve this, Jaehyun. More projects will come your way.”

Chest blooming with pride, Jaehyun repeatedly bows gratefully to the man before he is lead to the trailer. They leave him alone for a while so he can shower and change for a cast and production meeting.

He showers quickly and dries up, then puts on a simple pair of shirt and jeans. While toweling his hair in front of the mirror, Jaehyun replays the director’s words in his head. Overwhelmed is an understatement to describe his emotions. He’s a rookie, but a lot of people trust him already to bring their beloved characters to life. When he decided to try his hand in acting, he wasn’t expecting to be welcomed and accepted this warmly and easily. Of course, there are negative criticisms, but they are constantly buried under the mountains of praises from his co-stars, especially the seniors.

Not a day in his life goes by that Jaehyun isn’t thankful for the opportunities given to him. Like other actors, he auditions for the roles he gets. He practices days and nights to master the character’s emotions and researches thoroughly so he can deliver them the way the casting crew expects. He always makes sure to leave the audition room with no disappointment knowing he did his best.

Being an actor isn’t his childhood dream. Jaehyun really wanted to be a businessman. Although back in high school, he was a part of the drama club and even got to perform in a school event once. That’s not enough to prove his talent, but when his parents suggested that he try and see if he could do it, he grabbed the chance without thinking twice. It turns out that acting is more fun and liberating than sitting in an office reading reports.

In spite of the praises and the whopping size of his supporters, Jaehyun doesn’t let the popularity get through his head and consume him. He knows that the industry is harsh to everyone and once you drown in temptations, there’s no saying that you’ll survive. Sometimes after a schedule, he stays in the company building to practice with his mentors and train with the aspiring talents. He may be successful right now, but he remains to be humble and continuously improves himself. 

Jaehyun believes that if he manages himself properly, then all is well. Nobody will be able to pull him down and break him. Be kind to others, even to anti fans. Frankly speaking, the way they constantly talk about him despite claiming they despise him makes him even more intriguing to the public, and so they get curious and eventually like him. His past two dramas are still being discussed in different forums. Oftentimes, he trends for the most trivial things – the adorable way he eats, his skincare routine, his admirable past, etc.

They call him Prince Jaehyun. At first, the title was burdensome. It makes him cautious of his words and actions so as not to offend anyone. But as time passes, it becomes a permanent association to him that he learned to embrace – if that’s what they like about him, then so be it. He will keep doing what he’s doing. Nothing will fall apart, nothing bad will happen, as long as he works hard. He’ll eventually escape the imprisonment of such title and be seen maturely.

Unlike someone.

He knows Lee Taeyong. Who doesn’t? He’s the first Korean model to be booked for major fashion weeks again and again. He’s modeled for Christian Dior, Louis Vuitton among others, and recently Alexander McQueen. Jaehyun knows nothing of the fashion industry but it’s highly competitive and if you cannot maintain your position, you’re out.

The model has been on the covers of magazines Jaehyun is subscribed to. He was booked for a photoshoot once and was so surprised to see that Lee Taeyong was Vogue Korea’s face. Not gonna lie – he developed an admiration towards Taeyong last year and if he’s being honest, it might be borderline crushing.

Jaehyun purses his lips. He _is_ crushing on Taeyong. He was even caught once staring at his billboard because…who the hell wouldn’t? Taeyong has the face of a god. He’s unbeatable. The actor even wonders at times why someone like him decided to grace the earth and walk among undeserving humans.

When he listens to himself say stuff like that, Jaehyun wonders if he really is just crushing on the model or there is more to it that he’s unaware of.

Anyway. To cut it short, he’s a fan of Taeyong. So, when speculations came out that the model hates him, Jaehyun was shocked and confused. First of all, Taeyong knows who he is? Second, what in the world did he do to wrong a celestial being?

Before comments were unliked and deleted, they were already compiled by gossip sites so Jaehyun had a fill of them. It looked like a petty fight between their fans. It could’ve been easily ignored, but was Taeyong really hacked or he actually hates Jaehyun’s guts?

BUT WHY?

It bothers the actor exponentially. One of his pet peeves is being judged unreasonably. If he is to be criticized, it should at least be necessary. But over a year in the limelight gave people no explicit reason to condemn him. As a public figure, he’s aware that hateful comments are inevitable and he will never be immune to it. But coming from another public figure, who’s even internationally recognized?

Even if he turns the world upside down, Jaehyun is confident that Taeyong can’t hold a grudge against him. They don’t even know each other personally. Hence, he didn’t let _Vision_ say anything. Such baseless rumors will wilt when there’s nothing to water them.

Somebody knocks on the trailer’s door.

“Jaehyun, are you done?”

The actor drapes the towel on his seat and lets his manager in. “Am I needed now?”

“No, not yet. They are still packing up. But wait, that’s not what I came here for.” His manager, Johnny, frowningly pulls up something from his phone. “You won’t believe this.”

Jaehyun reads a new gossip article. Apparently, Lee Taeyong posted an IG story with only a text saying, _‘garbage acting. how do they pick these noobs? if they wanted a handsome actor, isn’t the industry saturated with them? i see no need to cast more flower boys. they’re a disgrace to real actors. to those whose chances were stolen, i feel for you.”_

“What are you telling me?”

Johnny rolls his eyes before flipping to the next story.

It’s a screencap of the episode where Jaehyun first appeared on his debut drama. There, paused unflatteringly is Jaehyun’s face.

What the hell?

“I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you; you know I’m not strict when it comes to who you wanna hang out with but Jaehyun, are you sure that you two are friends?”

Jaehyun gently pushes away his manager’s phone and takes a step back, shaking his head. “We’re not even friends. I’ve never met him before, hyung. I swear.”

Bafflement graces Johnny’s features. “I don’t understand. Then where is this coming from?”

“I have no idea. I thought he was just hacked before, but now I’m sure that that’s not the case. He hates me, hyung. For something I don’t fucking know.” He can feel the telltale sign of headache. Jaehyun sits down in front of the vanity mirror, looking completely annoyed. “Be honest with me, did I do something to offend him? I know I tend to say things I don’t mean but that’s only when I’m drunk. I got drunk during the first drama’s wrap-up party. You were there. Did I say anything?”

Johnny stays where he is, mindlessly tapping his phone on a palm. He eyes the actor confusedly. “Even so, why would it take him a long time to react? You know once a word leaves your mouth, it will circulate the next second, right? And yes, I was with you, so if you made the mistake of badmouthing him, I would’ve done everything in my power to keep it where it was spoken. And I would’ve slapped you.”

“But you didn’t…”

“I didn’t.”

That makes the whole thing even weirder. Is someone else talking shit about Jaehyun to the model? Possibly. Someone could be trying to get in the model’s good side, but what does Jaehyun have to do with it? They’re not even in the same line of work. Jaehyun will not be a hindrance to Taeyong.

Still. What Taeyong is doing is unfair to him. Who is he to pick on Jaehyun like this when he’s the one who has a roster of issues under his belt? It should be the other way around – if Jaehyun was an asshole.

Come to think of it, only a martyr would stay quiet when condemned unrightfully. Jaehyun is no martyr. He’s a man that will err at one point or another.

His mama didn’t raise him to be a coward.

Acting on impulse, the actor fishes his phone out of a bag and scrolls through his digital copies of the pictures from Vogue Korea. He ignores his manager’s questions and proceeds to post a charming shot of him on Instagram wearing a plain dress shirt that shows his toned arms and tight pants, sitting on a typical park bench while holding the string of a pink balloon and smiling at the camera.

> [caption]: _Doing it better than most._

Johnny’s phone pings.

“You turned on my notification?”

“Yeah – did you just?!” Johnny exclaims as he rereads the caption. It will be vague to those who don’t know what’s up and it will be so damn transparent to the ones following this one-sided war – that isn’t one-sided anymore. “Delete that!”

Smugly, Jaehyun turns off his phone before putting it back in the bag and swinging the door open, looking back at Johnny expectantly. “Ready to go?”

He watches the actor shrug and leave. Johnny stares at his phone once again and hears angered gladiators clomping on the way to the battlefield.

There is no fucking way out of this storm.

As predicted, the war continues. Their Instagram fight reaches frontpage of Naver and other major news sites. Only Lee Taeyong had the gall to confirm he was targeting Jeong Jaehyun based on the Instagram story but they are not stupid to miss the subtle retaliation from the actor’s end.

Fans have been tapping their keyboards night and day to fight one another, more so when more articles pop up speculating that the virtual brawl began because Jaehyun has been receiving love calls from popular magazines and the model grows bitter about it. Another makes a wild guess of which the anonymous poster suspects that Jaehyun is envious of Taeyong’s popularity that he might have done something behind the scenes to anger the model.

> _[+1198, -187] Jeong Jaehyun is fake. He may be a sweetheart onscreen but we all know no one’s as friendly as all of you make him out to be. It’s just human nature to be envious and ruin the other party. Why would you get mad at Lee Taeyong? He’s right anyway_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _We’ve moved past the need for cringe high school romance. Go watch Psycho But It’s Okay instead!_
> 
> _[+1087, -161] Top comment is fucking stupid, why are you all liking that fucking bitch? That bitch is always hating on our prince on every article. Show your face if you’re that brave._
> 
> _[+980, -118] Doesn’t Lee Taeyong have a lot of scandals? He was just invited to model for Alexander McQueen but he’s already ruining that_ _ㅋㅋ_ _Is that kid so desperate to be kicked out of the scene? There’s no other explanation. If you’re bored or sick of modeling, please quietly retire. Don’t bring someone down just because they will definitely do better than you._
> 
> _[+876, -113] “Doing it better than most” Daebak_ _ㅋㅋ_ _I can’t fucking believe it. He’s so brave. He’s so confident. Our Jaehyun is truly the best. Did he lie? All you Taeyong fans must be crying right now. Tell that psycho to stop bullying our Jaehyun and learn how to fucking walk properly, alright?_
> 
> _[+770, -109] I don’t usually read this type of news, but isn’t Lee Taeyong a wall? Face, body, he has it. Not even Lee Sungkyung walked for Paris Fashion Week. He’s a cool hyung. I bet if he becomes an actor, he will do well. Fighting, Taeyong._

The issue doesn’t stop there. Three days later sees Jaehyun in the waiting room for a new variety show’s press conference where he will be a guest member. They are going to invite different celebrities to host games and talks to spice up the episodes. He will be among the first ones to show up.

While waiting for the start of the press conference, he sits with the other casts of _Bon Bon Castle,_ engaging in small talks. He’s not that close with them yet but he will surely be more comfortable during filming so Jaehyun doesn’t worry that much. What has him on edge is the video clip he’s currently watching on the phone. It’s a cut from Taeyong’s interview that was uploaded yesterday but Jaehyun was too busy to watch.

(His social media accounts have been bombarded the second the video came out. Fortunately, he was in the middle of a meeting with the variety show’s cast and crew so he managed to avoid angering himself by checking it.)

He and the host talk about his recent PFW appearance and the buzz it created. On the first few minutes, Lee Taeyong appears soft spoken as he humbly reminisces his beginner days. If Jaehyun didn’t know better, he would be convinced that the model wasn’t the person that has been bullying him online.

Jaehyun glares as he looks into the model’s eyes. It’s not that obvious but it’s there. The simmering glory of arrogance and disdain when he’s asked about local models that he thinks will follow his footsteps and make it big internationally.

The host then changes the topic to something that makes Taeyong visibly frown. She must have seen it but ignored for the sake of pushing through the interview. “There’s one word to encompass you as a person – controversial. Controversy tails you like a shadow everywhere you go. Be it here or overseas. Ever since your first scandal, more sprung up that we don’t know anymore which is true and which is not. I know that your agency has been avoiding talking about this but let’s settle this once and for all. Why do you hate Jeong Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun’s breath hitches in anticipation. This is it.

Taeyong crosses his legs and diverts his gaze, seemingly in deep thought. “Why do I hate Jeong Jaehyun? Do I hate him? I just strongly dislike him. But I understand how you’d assume I hate him. It’s quite straightforward and bold of me to make those comments and egg on the fanwars. Honestly, I don’t think he amounts to anything for me to talk about him on an interview that’s supposedly just about me. But since you won’t leave this be, I guess I can say everything I want?”

He smiles at the host before finally saying it, in the most flippant tone. “He does everything but act. I’m not going to lie – a fan of his left a comment on my Instagram so I got curious. I really didn’t know who he is despite that he’s supposed to be a really popular actor nowadays. If his fans didn’t camp under my photo being all mean and disrespectful, I would’ve let it go. I wasn’t hacked. I got so angry that I liked those comments attacking him. I decided to give him a chance and watched his drama but it was so disappointing. So, I thought, ah, he must feel good being compared to me. But he doesn’t deserve it, you know? I’m not an actor but I know a fake when I see one. Jeong Jaehyun is a farce. All he’s got is a common face. Mediocre.”

Anger sizzles in the actor. His ears start to redden and his grip on the phone becomes too tight that if Johnny didn’t forcefully take it from him, he would’ve thrown it against the wall. He snaps out of it and sees that the others are lined up, ready to go out there. They cast him worried glances.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’ve been calling your name.” Johnny huffs before looking at what got the man looking ready to beat someone. He locks the phone with a sigh. “Why are you watching this?”

“Have you seen it?”

“Yes, last night.”

Jaehyun digs the heel of his palm on one eye, rubbing the painful throb away. “He’s so fucking cruel. I’m this close to choking him. How did I even get in his radar? I get hateful comments too but did you see me take it out on the other actors?” Frustration drips each time he talks. “I can’t believe I like him.”

Johnny raises a brow at the use of present tense. They hear the staff signaling them to get ready so he tugs Jaehyun to stand, patting his back. “Forget it for a while. You can’t come out there looking like this. If you let him get to you, you lose. Go on. Do not stoop low, you understand? If they ask a sensitive question, you’re allowed to deny them an answer.”

The press con goes smoothly. It starts with taking pictures of the cast one by one before they formally greet the media and talk about the show. Soon enough, the Question and Answer portion comes. They are free to choose whoever they want to indulge.

When it’s finally Jaehyun’s turn to talk. The room erupts into a clamor. Momentarily, he stills in panic before randomly picking one of the hands in the first row.

The lady doesn’t mince her words.

“What can you say about Lee Taeyong calling you a try-hard, mediocre actor?”

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Johnny vehemently shake his head. Jaehyun apologizes to the journalist before picking another one.

They all want to know the same thing. He isn’t as blatant as Lee Taeyong, so he cannot satisfy their curiosity even if he wants to.

Three minutes is the maximum time given for each cast to talk to the media. He has thirty seconds left and still hasn’t answered properly. This won’t be good. They will definitely label him a snub.

“You sir, over there,” he gestures to a man in the last row.

“What do you think is Lee Taeyong’s intention? Does he have a good reason to do this?”

Jaehyun takes a look at Johnny before facing the crowd. He can’t ignore this any longer.

He takes a deep breath, slowly exhales, and puts on a smile.

“He wants my attention. I think he’s in love with me.”

The clip of Jeong Jaehyun claiming Lee Taeyong is in love with him spreads like wildfire. It gravitates everyone’s attention away from the online brawl, and with the help of shippers’ collection of once delusional evidences of them dating, it finally clicks into place like the last flick of a Rubik’s cube.

They must be dating. They should be dating. This whole thing is a set-up, a publicity stunt to garner more attention for Jeong Jaehyun’s new project. It may be an unconventional mediaplay but it works. People are interested on how this will play out for the both of them. Taeyong’s fans will start paying attention on Jaehyun. They’re unsure as to what this will benefit the model but Lee Taeyong can stand on his own anyway.

This will benefit more than the involved individuals, though. That’s what the CEO of Enthrall thinks as he proposes a new idea to a business prospect.

Luckily, the other person seems to agree.

“I’m sure it will be successful. When should we hold a meeting? No problem. We will come to yours. Yes. They will certainly understand the situation.” Mr. Lee nods, even though he cannot be seen. “Me too. Looking forward to doing business with you and company, Mr. Jeong.”

What was he thinking when he said that? Was he even thinking in the first place? Of course, not. He was incensed by the gall of that model that he blurted out what is possibly the stupidest thing ever. It did the job – people aren’t feasting on the social media fight anymore _because_ it was replaced by the _fabricated fact_ that they are (god, Jaehyun can’t even say it) dating.

He must have committed some serious crime in his past life to be punished like this – by his own doings, no less – in his reincarnation.

Jaehyun is about to be a monk and live in seclusion for the next seven years.

His dramatic musing is halted by impatient raps on the front door. Who would even drop by today when there’s no schedule? Johnny, perhaps? Well, he’s not expecting anyone for the day. Much less this early.

Jaehyun drags his tired self from the stool, carrying the bowl of soggy cereal (he puts cereal first before milk, like the intellectual that he is) on the way to get the door. Briefly, he looks down at what he’s wearing. Just a severely, wrinkled white long-sleeved plain shirt and baggy sweatpants that for some reason is still sporting a dick print. He doesn’t understand! In any case, he’s got some tight boxers on!

Never mind. Someone’s dropping by. He hopes they don’t check him out.

True to his assumption, it’s Johnny. A haggard looking Johnny brushes past him without a _good morning_ , already going on a tirade about last minute duties and urgent matters while pulling his hair. The actor blinks blearily and shuts the door. “What’s up?”

“What’s up? Didn’t you hear what I just said? Your father wants you in the company in half an hour. They didn’t explain it much to my chagrin, knowing that I handle you and I have to be up earlier than you. Can you believe, they rang me twenty minutes ago while I was in the middle of getting rid of a morning wood wholesomely. I don’t take five-minute showers, Jaehyun. I take it twenty with respect to hygiene. But here I am.”

“Can you…can you please calm down?” Still addled with sleep, Jaehyun sits on the couch with the cereal on his lap. His penthouse looks like it came straight out of a random ad on a food blog. No offense meant. It’s modern and masculine. He loves it here, wishes to spend the whole day rolling on the carpeted floor except that there seems to be a sudden commitment. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s important. Your father used that tone on me whenever the board holds a meeting.” Realization then dawns on the manager with leaden horror as he speaks. “Don’t freak out, but they could be discussing what to sanction you with after the whole fuckery at the press con.”

The bowl topples over.

“The carpet, Jaehyun!”

“We gotta go!” Now panicking despite the warning beforehand, Jaehyun steps on the cereal with a wet squash as he rushes to the shower. Oh god. He can’t let it happen. This is bad news. Can’t afford a stain on his record.

Back in the living room, Johnny stares sympathetically on the wasted cereal before grabbing a plastic dust pan from the storage room. He’s been here so many times that he has all the corners and cracks committed to memory. Freedom to use whatever he wants. Perks of being a rising actor’s manager. He glances at the direction of the bathroom before swiping the cereals to the pan, his previous irritation gone. “But they can’t be sanctioning him, right? The stocks increased after that press con. Anyway.”

The board of directors, all 9 of them sit in the conference room when Jaehyun arrives. Johnny decides to sit out after Mr. Jeong tells him that he’s not very much needed to join the meeting. In his mind, Johnny has already pushed the CEO off the cliff exactly three times. Still, he leaves after a bow and a pointed look at the actor who looks like he’s a minute away from pissing his pants in fear of what’s about to come.

Anxious, Jaehyun sits next to his mother. He swipes a glance at the others before leaning in to whisper, tone carrying all sorts of worry. “Is…is this about the rumor? I’m sorry mom, dad.” Mr. Jeong merely nods his way before talking to a board member quietly. “That wasn’t my intention. I honestly didn’t know what came over me. I wasn’t expecting it to blow up–”

Bullshit. Speak Lee Taeyong’s name and it will start a chain of catastrophe, good or bad.

“Am I in trouble? Why is everybody here? Please don’t tell me you want me to go on hiatus. Mom, I just started…”

His mother luckily is all the calm and home that his father doesn’t exude. She’s loving, always understanding while his father leans more on the intimidating side. He’s a good father, just not very approachable.

She regards him with little pity, seeing how worried her son is before patting his cheek. “You’re not in trouble. Your dad has an announcement and it’s very important that you’re here.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun’s body relaxes, muscle by muscle. “So…this is about business? The board members are here.”

“That I can confirm.” She checks the time and nods with a smile that he can’t read. “We’re waiting for more people so just sit there and wait. Be good.”

 _Be good._ They don’t tell him that. He’s always good. Unless whatever’s going to happen in this meeting will be so shocking, they’d need him to behave.

They don’t need to wait for long. A secretary comes in to notify the board that their visitors are already on the way and Jaehyun sits up properly, ready to give the best impression until they finally come and that will dies down as soon as he sees whoever it is complaining loudly, decked out in clothes that live up to his supermodel status.

Lee Taeyong grumbles before sitting down right across Jeong Jaehyun, not even bothered to greet the higherups of Vision. “If this is some kind of project then _why_ do you see the need to – _you_?!” He says impassionedly, gripping the armrests as he looks at the equally surprised actor.

Jaehyun blinks a few times. He can’t believe it. More than the fact that his enemy is right in front of him, so close, just a table in between, Lee Taeyong’s beauty in real life isn’t given much justice by the photographs. He’s ethereal, in all its sense. A little skinny, but somehow it makes him even more charismatic and untouchable.

The actor inhales deeply. “Dad? What does this mean?”

Preventing the model from talking again and dragging this on unnecessarily, Mr. Jeong clears his throat and stands at the podium. “Now that everybody’s here, let’s start discussing our plans for the Vision and Enthrall merger.”

“MERGER?!”

Taeyong glowers at Jaehyun, pissed at him for parroting, before looking at the two CEOs. “Am I tripping? What merger?” He still hasn’t gotten over the shock and anger of meeting Jeong Jaehyun in the flesh without warning – his father will get an hour-long lecture when this is over. Merger? Why didn’t he know? He was going to take over in the future and his father didn’t think it was important to talk to him about this? So much for being an heir.

“Taeyong, just wait. Stop reacting impulsively.”

Mr. Jeong resists the urge to scold the model for interrupting him. “Enthrall is a household name in the local modeling industry. Not to mention that they have Mr. Lee Taeyong, a prominent figure in the runway scene. As you all know, I’ve been meaning to venture in something bigger. Vision was founded with the desire to hone the talent of young actors...”

Jaehyun catches the model rolling his eyes. He does the same.

“We are proud of our very own Jaehyun and wish him all the best. Seeing that companies have been competitive in the past years when it comes to entertainment, Mr. Lee Sung sought us to suggest what is likely an incredible proposal. We have been talking for a while about this and decided that it’s about time to let you all know. The certainty of our future is clear. We wish to merge the two companies and start accepting actors, singers, dancers, and models. There is no denying that Vision and Enthrall individually are smaller, but once we joined hands, it will open a lot more doors for us.”

As his father proceeds to go over the subject of shares, possible employee layoffs and position reassignment, Jaehyun’s gaze occasionally darts over to Taeyong as though magnetized by an invisible force. The model is burning holes on the table, knuckles white from the deathly curl of his fist. His chest visibly moves as he breathes in and out, containing dangerous fury.

_Am I that despicable for you to be like this?_

The announcement is inevitably met with slight opposition and doubt from board members of both companies. Deep inside, Jaehyun wishes that it doesn’t push through. Once it happens, there’s no saying that he and Taeyong won’t ever clash in the halls. The model has anger issues and Jaehyun won’t put it past him the likelihood of getting into a physical altercation.

“Is this to cover up the _issues_ floating around?” He makes it a point to grit his teeth. They aren’t sure as to which issue the model is pertaining, but he’s in the middle of several of them so they can just secretly choose for themselves. “Dad, you didn’t have to go this far. Besides,” the corner of his mouth lifts into a small smirk, “if you wanna invest on good actors, I think you’re at the wrong place.”

Mr. Lee inwardly slaps his forehead before painfully squeezing his son’s hand under the table as a wordless warning.

“And if we wanna invest on sane models, then I think we’re partnering up the wrong people.” Jaehyun looks at his parents innocently.

That pops the cork inside Lee Taeyong as he shoots up his seat. “What do you know about modeling?!”

“What do you know about acting?!”

The two men continue to bicker and throw insults back and forth, ignoring the elders repeatedly trying to stop them. When Taeyong is about to hop over the table to pounce on Jaehyun after the latter calls him a child – to which he kind of agrees deep inside but will never admit ‘cause that’s…you know…letting Jaehyun win – Mr. Lee drags his son back to his seat by the back of his blazer so forcefully that Taeyong actually gapes at him. “Stop that! Fighting like toddlers won’t be beneficial to your relationship!”

The whole room turns quiet. Jaehyun plants his fists on the table, unblinking. “What relationship? I thought you knew–”

“You two,” Mr. Jeong starts, “with the merger of our companies, are getting married.”

If a pin drops on the floor, all of them would hear it. The silence brought by the Vision CEO’s words is borderline deafening. Crippling the two men involved.

Until Taeyong attempts to walk out and is yet again dragged back by his father.

“This is absurd!” His outburst deserves a warning. It’s utterly thunderous. “For real!? It’s the 21st century! We don’t even know each other!”

 _Yet you’re bullying me like you know me all my life,_ Jaehyun’s mind supplies as he tries to compute the reasons why shit lead them here but he fails to come up with an answer.

“Do you know anything about this?” Taeyong asks him with an almost crazed look. “Why are you so calm? You knew this, didn’t you?” Jaehyun continues to be unresponsive. “Oh. Great. You broke him! I don’t believe this shit, dad. Take it back.”

“…No, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Mr. Lee doesn’t look apologetic in the slightest. Rather, he looks more concerned about losing the chance to work with Vision than the rights he ripped off of his own son.

“Why?! You can’t–” Taeyong laughs incredulously. He might even have a meltdown. “Do you hear yourself? I can’t even begin to comprehend the reason why you would pull a stunt like this. Dad. TAKE IT BACK.”

Mr. Lee sighs and looks at the model with desperation the latter has never seen before. “Do you not get it? I’m going this for the company and for you–”

“Then why marry me off?!”

“Are you seriously out of touch with reality, son? Do you think you’re doing us a favor being famous? Yes. But you are in the middle of so many controversies. Attitude problem, drugs, assault, you name it. The only one bringing in a lot of money is you and what happens if you get blacklisted? Who’s going to cover for the loss? We’re expanding, should you suffer the consequences of your actions. And I’m marrying you off to someone with a good reputation, someone the nation adores.”

Jaehyun crosses his arms and looks away. He doesn’t feel good about that now.

“When they see who you are with, people will view you in a different light. Jeong Jaehyun is well loved by the public. Being with him will clean your image, do you get it now? And you might even get booked as much as you did before.”

“Your father wants to rectify your reputation and we believe this will help, as ridiculous as this sounds. We’re already seeing interest from the public.”

Taeyong pants in his seat, shaking his head. “I don’t need your help. I can do it on my own–”

“Rick Owens won’t book you.”

The actor’s head snaps back to the model, eyes wide. He will never understand what modeling for famous, world-renowned brands mean to Taeyong but he knows it’s everything to him, just like being casted is everything to Jaehyun. He swears he hears Taeyong’s heart break, and it shows on the way the light in his eyes seem to dull.

Like it’s the end of the world. It must feel like it.

“Fall/Winter or Spring/Summer, they won’t book you. The only thing you have going on next year is Balenciaga and that’s not even a runway. You will pose in a studio here and we will send the photos for the virtual Resort collection. We haven’t heard back from the magazines as well. Alexander McQueen is as good as a farewell, because you keep messing up. They won’t tarnish their rep for you, Taeyong. Your days are numbered. “

Does Mr. Lee not see how every word he says crushes his son? Even Jaehyun’s annoyance can’t stop him from seeing through Taeyong. How uninvolved is he in the family? And he keeps talking, keeps drilling this painful reality check in the model’s head.

“When you get married, you will make public appearances with him. Be seen with him as much as possible. Charity, volunteer work. The things he’s already doing. You leave me no choice, son. You’re slowly dragging yourself down.”

There’s only one word to summarize the scene unfurling before Jaehyun: Cruel.

This type of misery…he will never wish it upon his enemy. And to think that this is happening right in front of strangers.

“Isn’t there any other way?” Jaehyun asks uncertainly, sensing Taeyong’s inscrutable gaze on him. “Like…we don’t have to get married. That’s too much. We can just confirm the dating rumors.”

“Dating rumors.” Taeyong huffs. “This is your fault. You and your stupid brain, and now our folks think it’s a good idea. Everything about you is good, isn’t it?”

“Listen, I’m trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help. Not yours, not anybody’s in this goddamn room.”

“Alright,” Jaehyun shrugs, letting his mom rub his arm comfortingly. “Then go. Once you leave this building, you’re practically blocking Enthrall’s growth. Remember, we can always find another partner. You, on the other hand – is there anyone else willing to find rationality in your dad’s plan?”

“You’re all crazy. Are you considering this?”

The actor sighs. “I still believe a fake dating news is enough. Even though you’re a pain in the ass, I guess I can pretend I don’t care about the things you said about me. I’m an actor.”

The flex doesn’t go unnoticed. Taeyong leaves his seat, tearing his arm out of his father’s hold. “Don’t follow me, dad. Don’t contact me. I need to think.”

They all flinch as the door slams shut.

“Thank you for coming,” Mr. Jeong shakes hands with the Enthrall board, sighing as he gets to Mr. Lee. “Will your son come around soon? Even if he disagrees, I hope that the merger continues. I understand that this is shocking but hopefully, he realizes it’s going to be very beneficial to both parties.” 

“I will convince him. Are you not worried about your son’s take on this?”

Jaehyun looks up at them momentarily before turning to his mother.

Mr. Jeong shakes his head. “He will listen to me. Be careful on your way.”

The Enthrall CEO bids his farewell, leaving the Jeongs. With only the three of them left, their own company’s board members already dismissed, Jaehyun finally voices out his thoughts.

“Mom, dad. I’ll have you know that I’m not seeing anyone else that’s why I don’t think this is necessary. But…do you really believe this will help the both of us? I may be popular but I’m new. Will my status really matter?”

“They will get curious, honey. You have a good image, and people need to see him change. They will think it’s because of you. Do you understand what it means for _you?_ ” His mother, cups his cheek, smiling. “This is a good opportunity. Trust us, hm? It’s going to bind our companies together. You don’t really need to treat him as a husband in private. You can bear with it, can’t you?”

He doesn’t know. Can he? Taeyong is willing to sock his jaw in front of anyone, what more once they’re alone?

 _How will you know if you don’t try?_ “His answer is more important than mine. Whatever his decision is, I’ll go with that.”

During the days following the disastrous meeting, Jaehyun dutifully completes his schedules. Johnny immediately heard about what went on from Jaehyun himself but merely shrugs off the news. He knows that the actor’s stressed enough while waiting for Taeyong’s decision, so he doesn’t add up to it anymore with his opinions.

Good thing that Jaehyun is professional as he avoids letting it affect his work. Filming for the variety show, and soon he will be attending camp with fellow cast of the new drama. It’s hectic, some days he can barely breathe and squeeze in a few hours for himself. If ever the wedding pushes through, they might clear his schedule to give way for the public appearances with Taeyong.

That’s the only way he can take a break. Although it’s not very promising, since the model’s presence will be a huge obstacle in his routine.

It’s two weeks later when he gets a call from an unregistered number at 10 in the evening. He just came back from a meeting regarding the drama – someone in the cast has an emergency and they had to settle their final schedule for when the camp starts.

“Hello?” Jaehyun takes out a fresh towel from the cabinet. “Hello?”

_“Your voice sounds even more irritating on the phone. Meet me at the café two blocks away. Don’t even ask how I got your number.”_

Then a beep. Call ended.

Jaehyun looks at the contact, already knowing who it is. He quickly washes up, puts on a plain black shirt and pants as well as a mask and bucket hat so he won’t get noticed before heading to where Taeyong is waiting.

The first thing he sees when he gets there is the Porsche parked outside, and then Taeyong who’s occupying a table by the front windows. He’s wearing a black Gucci hoodie, a mask to cover the lower half of his face. It’s kind of late so there are just a few, scattered people inside.

Soft chime resounds in the café as Jaehyun enters and goes straight to the model. He sits across him, hands in his pockets. “I won’t ask how you got my number but how did you know where I live?”

Taeyong sweeps the hair out of his eyes. “Connections.” His eyes linger on the actor’s bucket hat for a few seconds before meeting Jaehyun’s gaze again. “It was honestly physically painful to reach out to you first, but I figured all of you are waiting for what I have to say.”

Jaehyun tugs his mask down. The café lights are low, therapeutic for those who feel more comfortable in a dim setting. He hopes no one recognizes him. “I’m trapped as much as you, Taeyong. You might think I’m okay with this, but I’m not. How can I live in peace with you, right? After all that you said?” He doesn’t mention how his previous admiration was spoiled by the model’s attitude.

“Huh,” Taeyong drapes an arm on the back of his seat and slouches a bit. It’s only then that Jaehyun notices how guarded he was. “Yeah, funny how the world turns. One second, I’m targeting you and reveling on the hate train, and the next, I’m marrying you. I’m not even marrying someone genuine.”

 _Breathe in, breathe out. If you give in to his taunting, he’s only going to insult you more._ “I’m not fake.”

The model lazily raises a hand. “Talk to this. If I get irritated, I’m walking out of here.”

“And prove once again that you’re only good at walking away from your problems?”

Taeyong glances at the counter then back at him. “Buy me a coffee to make this meeting worthwhile.”

Jaehyun stares.

Taeyong stares back.

Jaehyun pulls up his mask and heads to the counter, ordering the simplest drink on the menu. There’s no need to make an effort. He pays up and brings it back to their table. “I know you can’t have cold drinks all the time, and there’s no sugar.”

A model’s diet can be pretty strict, Jaehyun knows that much. “Did you not sleep?” He asks, noticing the bags under Taeyong’s eyes.

“You’re expecting me to sleep well after that?” Pure bitterness spreads on Taeyong’s taste buds. He never takes his coffee with a creamer at least, but it’s fine. It’s perfect. He won’t get a wink of sleep when he gets home anyway.

Seoul Fashion Week is approaching. He will just ask the makeup artist to dab dollops of concealer on his face.

“Hey, not even a thank you for getting you coffee? We’re not even married yet and you’re already making me pay.”

“Conjugal. Your money is mine, my money is yours.”

The actor blinks. “You’re saying yes?”

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Taeyong severs the connection and mindlessly stirs his drink while looking out the window. “I don’t wanna lose my job. Actually, I was going to support your idea of fake dating ‘cause that’s more bearable but I thought, marrying you would produce better results. Plus, we can file for divorce once I start getting booked again to the point of slavery.”

“What is it like being a model?”

Taeyong hums, casting him a sidelong glance. “I don’t want you to know. You might take it away from me, you opportunist.” His smile grates on Jaehyun’s nerves.

“We’re both taking advantage of each other here, mind you.” Whatever Jaehyun said probably peeves the other, if Taeyong’s vehement stirring is anything to go by. The coffee spills on the table, quick to spread and Jaehyun’s chair scrapes on the floor as he pulls away to avoid getting his pants stained. “I’m trying to understand you, but still, I’ve done nothing–”

“Of course, you didn’t.” The stick mixer drops on the coffee puddle. “I just hate people like you. You have shit easy.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest, but Taeyong cuts him off. “The wedding is in six days.”

God, six days. No dating, no engagement, not even a relationship to begin with. Still, a wedding will take place in six days. Jeong Jaehyun will be married in six days.

“I was told.” He was, yes. But it doesn’t mean hearing it the second time won’t affect him like the first time did. Reality then hooks into his heart and tugs. It’s not painful, but he’s scared. A little bit. “I saw your interview. You said you didn’t hate me.”

Again, Taeyong stares at him unnervingly. It must be a habit, or he’s doing it on purpose to daunt him. The model then takes some cash out of his wallet and puts it on the dry spot on the table, trapping it under the coffee cup. “For the drink.”

He then does something unexpected. Leaning in too close to the actor in an angle that could easily be mistaken as them kissing, Taeyong whispers. “I wasn’t really going to hate you, but then they called you perfect, angelic, think you’re clean as fuck. I know better. You remind me of a tragedy.”

Talking about _that,_ even indirectly leaves a flavor in his mouth akin to a rotten fruit. His heart doesn’t ache anymore, the bruises on his body are long gone. But the memories do not fade. They never do. The happiness in him had been scraped hollow two years ago.

Taeyong taps the back of his hand on Jaehyun’s cheek and tugs on the bucket hat. “This is hideous.”

The chime rings and Jaehyun twists to the side to watch Taeyong walk up to the Porsche. He has just opened the door when a stray dog walks by, and Taeyong crouches to pet it for a while. He scratches under the dog’s chin, on his head, and lets the animal lick his face.

All the while, Jaehyun watches him. Animosity is now absent in the other’s movements. He looks more relaxed than he ever did in the café. If there wasn’t a mask covering his face, Jaehyun would bet that he’s smiling. He looks like he’s smiling. It goes on for five minutes, just Taeyong spoiling a random dog before reluctantly pulling away. The dog follows him, nosing on his leg. Taeyong gets in the car and pushes the dog gently so it won’t get hit as he closes the door.

When the Porsche speeds away and the dog is left sitting on the same spot where Taeyong petted it, Jaehyun leaves the café.

What he immediately does when he returns to the penthouse is Google a past accident involving Lee Taeyong. He got curious about whatever tragedy he was talking about. After entering a variety of keywords though, alas, there’s none. The bad reports about him can’t even be called a tragedy.

The longer he dwells on it, the more confused he gets. So Jaehyun plugs his phone to let it charge before sliding under the covers with the face of his enemy being the last thing in his mind as he falls asleep.

It’s an uneventful civil wedding. No media invited. Their marriage wasn’t even announced before D-Day. Everyone just hears about it that afternoon, when both companies release official photos of Taeyong and Jaehyun wearing matching smiles on their faces, and the rings gleaming around their fingers.

It breaks the internet, so to speak.

What’s a better way to confirm your relationship other than the news that you’re already married?

Together with the photos is the announcement of the merger. Not even an hour later, major news outlets are publishing articles after articles about the couple and the company.

When the news comes out, Taeyong is already at Jaehyun’s place with all of his stuff that were delivered while they were at the city hall. He agreed surprisingly that he’s the one to move in.

For whatever reason it is, Jaehyun is a little nervous.

Maybe it’s because of the gigantic boxes currently sitting in the living room. “What are these?” He approaches one and tries to tug the flaps open, but they’re all taped securely.

They’re still in their pristine white suits. He looks at his _husband,_ and Jaehyun nearly claws his eyes out as the word echoes in his head over and over.

_Husband. Husband. I have the hottest runway model for a husband. Who is also my arch enemy. Great!_

But that isn’t the only reason he wants to gouge his eyes, particularly. It feels like looking at Taeyong makes him want to hurl himself at the other for two reasons: choke him to death or take his clothes off.

Jaehyun focuses his attention at the five giant boxes instead, hands on his hips. “Are these your clothes?”

“Do you have a walk-in closet?” Taeyong loosens his tie but doesn’t take it off before giving himself a half tour around the penthouse. It’s impressive, truth be told. There’s a deck outside overseeing the city landscape, a small garden and an infinity pool. Hold on, is that a jacuzzi? Awesome.

He enters the kitchen next and marvels at the complete set of cooking equipment, not like he’s going to need all of them when he makes his own food. He doesn’t eat much. The cupboard is filled with expensive wine. The fridge is stocked as well. Again, he shrugs it off since he won’t need to consume all of them.

“Lead me to the guest room, will you?” Taeyong plucks a banana from the table, looking at Jaehyun expectantly. “What? You know this place like the back of your hand. I’m a newcomer.”

“Yet you’re walking around and eating my food like you bought it.”

Chunk of banana in between his lips, Taeyong huffs and raises a brow, which spurs Jaehyun into moving and leading him to the only guest room he has. With how huge his space is, one would think he has more than two bedrooms.

The actor pushes the door open and nonchalantly gestures inside. “It should be big enough for you, right?”

Taeyong steps in, slowly chewing the fruit. It’s wide, the ceiling is high, the bed is regular-sized and there’s a closet opposite it. Not even a TV. Not even a bathroom. It’s plain as hell. He looks at the younger with a blank face. “Really? It didn’t cross your mind to give it a makeover, knowing someone like me is going to live here? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

At least there’s a trash bin for his banana peel.

Jaehyun is puzzled. “Why? You can decorate it yourself. I don’t know your style–”

“I’ll put all my clothes here.”

“…That’s the plan.”

“Then I’ll sleep in your room.”

Wait what?

Taeyong walks past him to start wheeling the boxes inside the guest room. Jaehyun’s mouth hangs open at the other’s audacity. But does he have the right to tell him off? They’re already married! Conjugal property! What’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine!

The bed! Taeyong will sleep in Jaehyun’s bed!

He’s ready to collapse. How does it feel to lie in the same bed with a man who would suffocate you with your own pillow? Intriguing. Jaehyun would love to _not_ experience it.

Without much of a choice, he helps Taeyong wheel the remaining boxes inside the guest room. The model then takes his luggage containing other necessities, as well as normal house clothes to the master’s bedroom. It’s much, much better. But it smells so much like Jaehyun, there are traces of him everywhere that makes Taeyong’s skin crawl with irritation.

Jaehyun grudgingly makes space in his closet for his husband’s clothes. Then while Taeyong busies arranging his bath necessities, Jaehyun makes a beeline to the common bathroom to change out of his suit. They may be married now, silver bands on their fingers and a certificate in the office, but he’s not yet ready to toe the line of privacy.

He steps out wearing a sleeveless tee and basketball shorts just as Taeyong comes out of the master’s bedroom. The older man plops on the couch in the living room, slouching, head on the back rest as he gazes out the windows. It’s windy. The plants on the deck sway with the refreshing breeze.

“I have one rule, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun crosses his arms. He supposes it’s only fair. Taeyong indeed co-owns the space now.

“You do your thing, I do mine. Don’t think that just because we tied the knot, you’d have a say in my life.”

“Okay, that’s easy.”

“And I take the left side of the bed.” Taeyong makes a quick check of his calls and messages. Most of them are from colleagues, a few from Yuta, one from his father reminding him not to get into fights with Jaehyun. His social media accounts are bombarded with DMs and mentions from fans. It won’t be long before IG temporarily disables his account because it can’t handle the traffic. “Also, when I’m inside, you can’t go in.”

The actor glares at him incredulously. “That’s my room too?”

“Yeah, of course, that’s your room too. But I really want to avoid seeing you as much as possible. But ha, why am I even worrying? You’re booked and busy. My husband who thinks he can act.” Mockery is Lee Taeyong’s own language. Ignoring all the congratulatory messages, Taeyong walks up to the other with a small smile. “I apologize for intruding and cutting down your fix of men and women coming here, hotshot. You can do them in the bathroom, just wash away the dirt.”

When the model locks himself in their bedroom, Jaehyun pours out his anger on the nearest available, innocent victim – the wall. Pain shoots up his leg, and he cradles his foot regretfully as he wheezes laboriously.

With tears brimming in his eyes, Jaehyun scowls at the door to the master’s bedroom. As though glaring at it would burn the man inside. He truly hopes it happens. No matter how attractive! and how badly he was crushing on him! Jaehyun won’t let Taeyong push him around.

He’s no pushover. Wincing, he walks to the kitchen with a noticeable limp. Icing his toe should lessen the throbbing ache. He has one last work to do tomorrow before the break from filming. They call it the honeymoon period.

 _“What honeymoon_ ,” he grumbles under his breath while pressing the ice bag on his foot, balancing his weight while leaning against the table. “He wants war?” Jaehyun touches his small toe and yelps, eyes stinging. “Then I’ll give him war.”

War doesn’t start until it’s time for bed. Jaehyun had dinner alone, not bothering to ask if Taeyong was hungry. He showered in the common bathroom, having a stock of fresh clothes in the drawer there (thankfully, because he wasn’t sure if Taeyong would let him in earlier). It’s already past 11 and he’s running out of shows to watch so really, even if he wants to prolong avoiding the model, his eyes are already giving up on him.

Surprisingly, he’s met without resistance when he knocks on the door (Jaehyun misses the days he could just freely walk in out of his room – they were sadly taken for granted). Taeyong even opens it for him before going back to bed. He’s got an open book on his stomach, neglected for the phone.

“Do you sleep with lights on or off?”

 _Regardless of what I say, you’re still gonna do whatever you want, right?_ “I can sleep with or without.”

Lies. He can’t sleep with the lights on, but the model doesn’t look like he’s done pretending to be a bookworm. The bed dips a little as Jaehyun’s weight settles on it. He glances at Taeyong seemingly already very at home. Somehow, Jaehyun is glad that his husband isn’t making him act polite with all the _you can do this if you want, alright? Feel free, it’s your house too!_ Although it can be difficult on his end.

“Take a damn picture, hotshot. It lasts longer.”

Jaehyun jerks out of trance. He didn’t even realize he was staring. Mortified, he slides under the covers and turns on his side, pulling the blanket, ready to count sheep in his head.

The blanket gets pulled.

Jaehyun pulls it again. He likes sleeping with the covers bunched around him like he’s being cocooned or wrapped like a burrito.

The blanket, for the second time, gets tugged.

Jaehyun tugs it.

Taeyong tugs again.

“What the hell?” He says, sitting up. “Are you messing with me? I wanna sleep, alright? I’m tired.”

“But you’re taking all the blanket.”

“I sleep better when I’m covered.”

“Then get a new blanket.” Taeyong peers at him boredly, like he’s a child he doesn’t wanna deal with. “Look, I got better things to do than playing tug-o-war with you. Get a damn blanket, Jeong.”

Jaehyun shakes his fists. Oh, how he wants to bash that pretty face. He squints, suddenly feeling petty. “What do you need this blanket for? You’re already wearing a pajama set. What are you, 9?”

Heh. That kind of feels good. Bickering like stupid little spawns of Satan.

Taeyong shoots dagger at him with his eyes as if making a jab at his pajamas is the worst thing Jaehyun has ever done. He swats the book off of his stomach, ignoring the thud as it drops and slams his phone on the drawer next to bed. “You uncultured oaf, this is not just a damn pajama. This is an Alexander Del Rossa sleepwear, motherfucker.” He sits up as well and brushes off the imaginary dust on his shoulders. “Satin, lightweight. What the fuck are you wearing?”

The model lets his husband rant about not needing unnecessarily expensive clothes as he takes his phone, pulls up the camera and takes a shot of Jaehyun in the middle of a wild gesticulation.

“What did you do?”

Taeyong simply gives him a sly smile, holding his gaze as he types a caption for his next Instagram post.

> [caption]: Say goodnight to the hobo.

Comments pelt the photo in a blink of an eye. Taeyong frowns as he scrolls down, looking for anyone that thinks the same. Yet everyone is just cooing at how domestic they are, having completely forgotten their online fight like it was a thousand yesterdays ago.

“What is it?” Met without an answer, Jaehyun scoots closer to look at Taeyong’s phone. “Hey!” He snatches it from an unsuspecting Taeyong who screams his lungs out before pouncing on the actor.

And for several minutes they wrestle in bed (not monkey business!). “Give me that!” Taeyong straddles him, trying to pry the gadget out of Jaehyun’s hold. “Give me that or I’ll kill you!”

“Do it then! I dare you!” Jaehyun sticks his tongue out before abruptly twisting to the side, making Taeyong lose his balance and fall on the floor with a resounding thunk.

“Ack!”

Laughter bursts out of him at the sight of Taeyong sprawled like a dead starfish. Jaehyun guffaws, pointing at the model. “I can’t – You should’ve seen your fa–”

Well, he should’ve seen Taeyong pushing himself up and going for that nasty headbutt. “Ow, what the fuck!”

“Fuck you!” Taeyong takes his phone and climbs the bed again, rubbing his ass. “Serves you right.” He then hogs the blanket and gives Jaehyun the middle finger before facing the wall.

It leaves no room for complaints.

Jaehyun internally curses him out while cupping his forehead. His swollen toe hasn’t even completely healed yet and he already has another one to ice, what the hell. Is this his life from now on? Seriously? He could do better.

The morning sun rises too soon for his liking. Eyes still shut to block the stream of light flowing in the room, Taeyong rolls on his back and habitually rubs his limbs on the mattress. It’s supposed to be inexplicably comforting, but for some reason he feels uneasy.

Inhaling gives away the reason why. The room smells different. It doesn’t smell like him. It smells like the truth of the matter that he lost the last bits of his person in the hands of someone he hates. It smells like admitting that he really needs Jaehyun’s help to rectify his image, which would make more sense if he was a model as well, but he’s not.

Are they only targeting the local fashion industry?

Taeyong opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. “Kill me,” he says, before dragging himself out of bed with the reluctance of a criminal about to receive his sentence in court. His body feels too heavy. Every step he makes feels like walking with a ball and chain attached to the ankles.

This is prison.

A mouthwatering fragrance hits his senses as he comes out. Taeyong follows the imaginary steam of whatever delicious food it is that his husband kindly left, only to be disappointed when he sees an empty, oily pan on the stove. From his vantage point, he can see Jeong Jaehyun eating his breakfast in the living room.

_May this man’s asshole close up for a week._

He settles for an avocado sandwich and a yogurt instead. A glass of water will do, he can’t rely on coffee too much. It will make his teeth yellow. Taeyong finishes his food and dumps the bread knife in the sink with a loud clang to let the actor know he’s _not_ going to wash that, and goes back to the room.

There’s unfortunately nothing else to do while waiting for Seoul Fashion Week so he doesn’t update his calendar. Taeyong rolls around in bed for the whole day, streaming on Netflix, skipping lunch and only moving when it’s time to shower. Jaehyun comes in once to wash up and that’s it. They don’t talk. Don’t even look each other’s way.

When afternoon rolls, Taeyong finally gets sick of it. He fixes the bed and walks out, passing by Jaehyun on the couch reading what looks like a script and steps into the deck.

It’s stunning, really. The model drinks in every part the light touches. It’s sort of liberating. A form of solace he will crave for a while. He leans against the railing, breathing in the cool air before making the mistake of looking down and seeing the mess of reporters flocked in front of the entrance to the lobby. A curse slips past his lips before he storms back to the living room, slapping the backrest of the couch.

Jaehyun startles. “What?”

“There are reporters outside. Isn’t anyone calling?” Right as he asks that, the small monitor by the door beeps with an incoming call from the staff. Taeyong presses his mouth in a thin line. “Might wanna get your ears checked.”

Jaehyun scrunches his nose as Taeyong puts some shoes on and heads out, slamming the door close. What’s he doing? The staff can deal with it anyway.

And yet, they’re still ringing him. The actor puts the script on the center table and wears his fluffy house slippers before going down the lobby. He just remembered that Taeyong has a history of cussing the life out of a paparazzi. In the model’s defense, he was being harassed by the pap. Which is quite understandable. Jaehyun has had a fair share of persistent shutterbugs following him in public.

“And how in the world did you know where we live?” Taeyong stands at the entrance while the security blocks the reporters from coming closer. “As far as I know no one knows Jeong Jaehyun’s address. Didn’t the staff already tell you we’re not here?”

“But you’re talking to us now!”

“Yeah, smartass. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What I’m saying is, you should’ve listened to them and scrammed? Right? No respect for my privacy? My husband’s? The wedding was only yesterday, for Pete’s sake! Can’t you leave us alone for a while?” His anger burgeons by the second.

Jaehyun is about to head over there when a staff begs him not to go. The media will create more ruckus and the other residents in the lobby are already complaining.

Taeyong picks his ear, face crumpled into an ugly frown. “No, please, just go. You won’t get a single word out of me. If you badly want a scoop, wait for a studio interview or something.” He turns on his heel, ready to head back in when a voice within the cacophony stands out.

“Please say something about the rumor that Jeong Jaehyun is a gold digger!”

More shouts follow, asking the same thing. Taeyong raises his head and at that moment, his eyes meet Jaehyun’s.

Gold digger? Fucking ridiculous. He didn’t expect that.

Taeyong storms towards them, grabs their camera before slamming it on the ground and kicking it twice until it breaks. He looks the reporter in the eye, letting the curses slip in and out of his ears. “Fuck right off.”

This is not going to help with fixing his reputation, but his anger flared at the reporter’s bullshit that he forgot about Rick Owens not booking him and the possibility that he won’t walk for any of the Big Four. Taeyong grabs the reporter by the front of his shirt, jaw clenching. “I’m filing a restraining order against you. Talk to me again and I won’t hesitate breaking more than a damn camera.”

Taeyong returns inside the building and slams the button of the VIP elevator. Jaehyun approaches him.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jaehyun hisses through gritted teeth after a nervous glance around them in case someone hears. “They recorded that!”

He is silenced by Taeyong shoving his phone to his face.

“I have it recorded too, hotshot. Calm your balls, will you? They had it coming.”

The elevator doors open and the couple steps in.

“Okay. If they release the video, you’re going to counter it with a voice recording?”

Taeyong looks at the actor’s reflection on the door. “That’s the plan.”

“Did they ever listen to you?”

No response. They both know that journalists can twist a word and turn it into a number. A positive can be a negative. Fake narratives will be immortalized on the internet. Words truly are mightier than the sword.

As they return to the penthouse, Taeyong still hasn’t said a word.

“Learn to ignore them next time. Me being married to you will only appeal here, but I doubt they would care in Europe. Please do your part–”

“Why do I have to be the one to adjust all the time?!”

Jaehyun flinches at Taeyong’s outburst.

“Why do I have to endure being misunderstood all the time, painted in a bad light just because I refuse to be controlled?! Why do I have to be a fucking puppet to please all of you, why do I have to shut the fuck up and take it all in stride even though it hurts?!” Taeyong jabs a fist against Jaehyun’s chest at each question, completely taken over by rage. “Stop fucking telling me to sit down. I take no bullshit from anyone. This is the last time I’m doing it, alright?” He’s panting when he pulls away, stroking the tangled strands in his hair. “I told you to calm your balls, hotshot. Relax.” Empty chuckle leaves him. “I’ll be a good little spouse the next time we go out.”

It’s like a switch has been shut off inside the model that all his fury dissipates just like that. Taeyong exhales heavily and plops on the couch, picking up the script Jaehyun was reading. “A melodrama? Can you cry on the spot?”

Jaehyun remains where he is. “I’m practicing.”

“Mm, let’s see.” Taeyong licks the pad of his index before flipping the page. “Oh! Here, I’ll read you lines and you need to shed tears. This sounds heartbreaking.” He smiles at Jaehyun before clearing his throat and ‘reading the script’.

“Can you even do it by yourself? You’re nothing but a useless decoration in a blooming field. Just another flower wilting too fast for my liking because you flourished too soon. To be able to withstand the wind, the storm and the tornados, you need to be trampled on and on and watered with knowledge to survive. And yet, you skipped all of that. You made your own steps. Tell me, if I plucked your petals right now, would you grow them again? Would you,” Taeyong lifts his eyes, devoid of mercy. “Or would you die just like that, you weakling.”

None of that is in the script.

Jaehyun rips it out of the model’s hands, trembling in hot fury. “Get out of my sight.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Taeyong wordlessly disappears in the bedroom, leaving Jaehyun’s spirits crushed.

Day one of trying to fix Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun can’t wait to end it.

Their routine continues on for a couple more days. It’s only the beginning but Jaehyun can already see the impact of his marriage with the model on his brand rep. They’ve received love calls for CFs, the interest on the movie, the variety show and the next drama are growing day by day. More positive news about him highlighting his quick journey from being a C lister. Some even argue that he could easily be an A lister in another year. And because his spouse is a popular model, Johnny informs him about the number of photoshoot offers coming from prestigious magazines.

He was initially doubtful of this marriage’s influence on his career but the benefits are raining down on him one by one. Does Taeyong know? Jaehyun wonders. He wonders what marrying a trendy actor does to Taeyong’s career.

They should start making some public appearance, perhaps? That stunt he pulled days ago went viral and people are throwing rocks at him once again. It seems like it won’t be easy on his part.

Taeyong plucks the tiny paper off the fridge and reads through Jaehyun’s succinct note.

_Gym time. If you want to eat, cook for yourself._

“Haven’t I been doing that already? Nearly a week with me and you don’t even know I don’t really eat a lot. Very well,” the crumpled paper is then deposited in the garbage bin. “Good to know you don’t care. Because you shouldn’t.” He takes the tumbler of protein shake he made the previous night and stops halfway from drinking, as a thought occurs to him.

“Gym, huh…”

Finding himself heading to the gym with the intention of ruining Jaehyun’s day, Taeyong briefly recounts the news Yuta sent to him. Past issues of magazines with his face on the cover or anything with spreads of him are going to be reproduced due to high demand. It shouldn’t come that much as a surprise, except that the people willing to hoard are Jaehyun’s fans. Old articles of him being in the local and major fashion weeks were seen trending in the top 10 yesterday and getting more positive reactions, all talking about how he’s on another level.

That makes him feel better. The actor’s fans who were previously ganging up on him are now changing their hearts because _Jaehyun oppa loves him, so we should too, right?_ Very convenient. It’s a counter attack against his latest controversy which earns divided opinions.

> [+2087, -137] _Taeyong only did that because he defended Jaehyun. Who would even let a stranger insult their husband like that? If I were him, I would’ve done more than breaking that camera._

On top of those helpful, gullible fans, the company’s stocks are seeing positive effects of the merger. Aspiring models are inquiring how to join the agency. This buzz has to reach greater lengths in order for Taeyong to get booked again. For now, he needs to focus on how to get back on track. Slowly, but surely.

The gym is nearly empty, save by three people – a woman on the treadmill with her trainer at the side, and Jaehyun sitting on a black fitness bench working on his biceps with dumbbells.

Taeyong stops right before his husband. “How is it going?”

Jaehyun looks up at him with obvious surprise. “Why are you here?”

“I’m bored. Why, you don’t want me here?” He shamelessly eyes the actor’s sweaty arms, pursing his lips in silent approval. “Damn. Do flower boys need to work out when they only have to smile and wink?”

Getting over the surprise of seeing Taeyong there, Jaehyun shakes his head and continues on exercising. He won’t take whatever Taeyong says to heart. “I just thought you don’t want us being in each other’s business.”

“That actually sounds stupid, now that I think about it.”

Jaehyun raises a brow.

Taeyong sits on the bench opposite Jaehyun’s and places his green tumbler next to a red one, probably the actor’s. One leg crosses over the other. “We sleep in the same bed. Nothing can be worse than that. Anyway,” he watches the actor uninterestedly. “You heard from your manager? Any progress?”

A groan leaves Jaehyun as he folds his arms alternately. “What is to you? The one that needs help isn’t me, so you should think about _your_ progress instead. Besides, I know what’s coming out of your mouth next.” Jaehyun puts down the dumbbells and rests his elbows on his knees, staring at the model who’s dressed to show that he’s not there to exercise, but to show off. “Last night is enough, Taeyong.”

A beat, before the model smiles and drinks his protein shake. “Mm. I like people who can easily pick up. But you’re getting ahead of me, hotshot. Just because we’re husbands doesn’t mean you suddenly have the ability to assume what’s on my mind – at which you failed to perform, by the way. No, I’m not asking so I could mock you. I really am curious. Because, let’s not lie anymore, your parents instantly agreed on this because despite my scandals, I’m still _somebody._ And it’s going to help you, too.”

Taeyong’s straightforwardness and blunt honesty leave the actor momentarily speechless. Solely for the reason that he’s right, and Jaehyun cannot say he’s wrong.

“If you’re that curious, then go ahead and look me up. Don’t be shy, I won’t call you a fan just because my name is on your search history.”

“You arrogant little fool.” Taeyong says with a chuckle. “Ah, please continue working out. I might not like you but you’re gorgeous, so go on, don’t mind me here.”

Jaehyun aims to do just that, but he can’t help but notice the lack of ring on Taeyong’s finger. His chest feels tight, squeezed. “Where’s your ring?”

Quick pause, then a shrug. “I left it in the bedroom.”

“Why?”

“I forgot to wear it. Wouldn’t even notice if you didn’t.” Taeyong eyes his husband’s hand with an unreadable gaze. “Playing the faithful husband, I see.”

“I’m not ‘playing’. As long as we’re married, I’m going to be faithful. Even in a loveless marriage.” Jaehyun huffs and puts the dumbbells back before wiping the sweat off his arms with a small, white towel, much to horny Taeyong’s dismay. “If you’re done bothering me, please go back. Before someone sees your lack of effort in _us_ and starts another rumor.”

He feels so bitter even though Taeyong said he forgot, because it’s as if Jaehyun’s holding on to someone who wishes to untie the knot. Holding on? Ha! They don’t like each other. Jaehyun is just annoyed. That’s all.

Now _really_ annoyed by the model’s presence, Jaehyun heads to the other gym equipment.

A lady and a little boy then enter the gym. Taeyong takes out a mask from his pocket and puts it on. As he does it, he accidentally overhears the boy complain about having to sit around while his mother exercises.

“Just play by yourself. We’ll eat outside after, okay?” She then leads him to the bench where Taeyong is, not recognizing him. “Just give mama thirty minutes. Behave.”

The boy huffs as his mother walks up to a trainer. Taeyong glances at him and the rubber lizard in his hand.

“What is she exactly expecting you to play with?”

The boy blinks up at him before showing him the rubber lizard.

“Do you like that toy?”

“No…”

“Poor you. You look so sad,” he says it extra sympathetically before snatching the lizard and dumping it in Jaehyun’s tumbler. “Now, buddy, tell me your apartment number and your mama’s name so I can give you a much better toy.”

Taeyong enters the details in his phone and gently pats the kid’s head. “Don’t tell your mother, alright? It’s a surprise. I have one more favor to ask. Bring this tumbler to the guy over there.” He points to Jaehyun. “Tell him, _hyung, stay hydrated!_ ”

The model scurries outside just as the kid hands Jaehyun his drink. Evil laughter fills the hallway, accompanied by Jaehyun’s cries about nearly swallowing a lizard.

To finally silence the noise surrounding his recent misconduct, Taeyong is told to join Jaehyun for his yearly volunteer at a school. Only a few trusted journalists are allowed to document it as per Jaehyun’s request. He knows that more people want to see him and Taeyong, but a bunch of photographers will be unnecessary. He doesn’t want it to look like he’s doing it for publicity. Well, that’s the case for his husband.

Taeyong helps carry boxes of school supplies from the van into the gymnasium. Tables are set on one side for the school supplies and on the other side are baking tools.

They will bake cookies that will be distributed to all the students, and in exchange of the kids’ help, they will receive new sets of study materials.

Rapid clicks of camera accompany the kids’ excited chatters as they prepare for the first activity. Taeyong ties his apron before whispering to Jaehyun. “I don’t know how to bake.”

“Huh? But I told you to read about it.”

“Newsflash, hotshot. I didn’t. Tell me what to do.”

“I thought you didn’t need my help?” Jaehyun holds back a smirk before handing Taeyong a paper. Written on it is the chocolate chip cookie recipe. “What would you do without me?”

“Jump off the bridge, perhaps.” Taeyong scans the recipe and nods. “Okay, cool. Guide me and the ducklings.”

Each of them has three kids as mini assistants. First, Taeyong makes sure that they’ve all washed their hands before helping them wear their tiny aprons. “Don’t touch anything that you think will hurt you, okay? For example, that oven. Leave that up to me. You guys can help whisk some of the ingredients.” He checks all that they need for baking before making the kids salute. He chuckles at their cuteness. “Let’s start!”

On the left side, Jaehyun’s group diligently works around. He gives each of them a task so no one will be left just watching. “If you’re not sure about the instruction, don’t be shy to ask me.” He lets them whisk flour, baking soda, cornstarch and salt in a big bowl while he prepares the butter and sugar. After that, he goes to the mini fridge to check on the dough.

As he closes it, white powder blows on his face. Jaehyun wipes the flour out of his eyes before looking at Taeyong who’s grinning from ear to ear. “What are you, five?”

“Can’t adults play around?” Taeyong scoops more flour and blows it on Jaehyun, bursting in laughter as the actor retaliates and covers his hair with it. “No! My hair!”

They mess around for a while and the kids eventually join, leaving their bowls on the table. Five minutes later, their clothes have been snowed on and Taeyong has to open another bag of flour because his mini assistants used up theirs for the playfight.

Jaehyun giggles as he starts sweeping the floor. He can tell that Taeyong isn’t pretending – he’s genuinely happy around the little kids.

Just like the kids’ laughter still ringing in the air, the tingling in his arms have yet to subside. Earlier, he turned around to avoid getting slapped with flour, but Taeyong gave him a back hug, locked the actor in his arms before rubbing the flour all over Jaehyun’s sleeves. And his heart hammered ricocheted so much that for a second, Jaehyun worried if Taeyong could feel it.

He puts the broom away and glances at the model busy lining baking sheets with parchment paper. No, Taeyong looks unaffected. His heart must not be beating as fast as Jaehyun’s. His hands must not be tingling from touching Jaehyun. And he’s not even looking Jaehyun’s way because being too close like that doesn’t mean anything to him.

“Yay, we’re done!” Taeyong puts the last cookie in the pouch and ties its ribbon before leaving it in a basket. “You guys did a good job baking. Actually, it’s my first time. But Jaehyun gave me a recipe to follow.” Kneeling on the ground, Taeyong asks the kids to line up properly for their share of cookies. “What are you gonna say when you receive these sweet treats?”

“Thank you, Taeyongie!”

“That’s right,” the model grins and hands the extra pouches of cookies one by one. He indulges them with a tight hug each, promising to take pictures with them later. Apparently, one of them knows who he is and wishes to be a model when she grows up. Cute little Mina is only 10 years old. “Let’s go help the others clean up so we can start the next activity.”

Hearing about little Mina’s dream triggered a lot of emotions in him. He’s excited for her, but scared at the same time. She’s such a sweet little bean, unaware of the issues surrounding him. Taeyong waited for her to mention his scandals but she never did, only spoke about how cool he is and how pretty he looks when he wears those clothes for the rich, she said.

Mina asks if he could teach her how to walk properly.

“Do your parents support your dream?” Taeyong sweeps all the flour to the dustpan while the kids try to brush their clothes clean as much as they can. Behind him, Jaehyun starts preparing the drawing materials while his mini assistants arrange the tiny chairs.

“Yes! I told them I will meet you today and they were happy… We can take a picture, right?”

The model smiles and ruffles her hair. “Later. As many as you want.”

Their second activity is to draw something that makes them happy. The drawings will be posted on the school bulletin board.

Jaehyun sits on the tiny chair that barely cups both of his butt cheeks, but it’s so adorable so he doesn’t complain. After all, Taeyong is sitting on his own tiny chair and is looking quite content drawing with the kids. The model looks like a preschool teacher surrounded by eager pupils.

No flashy accessories, no expensive clothes. He’s wearing a simple pair of jeans and shirt.

A little girl standing on Taeyong’s right giggles as she plays with strands of his hair. There’s still some flour stuck on them. Jaehyun’s heart swells, stutters, before leaving his body.

He lets it go for Taeyong to take as he goes back to coloring.

Is it possible to like and dislike someone at the same time? To only like specific traits and despise the others?

Jaehyun sighs. He doesn’t need this right now, when he knows it won’t end well.

“When are they going to release the pictures?”

Taeyong stretches as he plops on the couch. Right after the drawing activity, they took turns to give kids words of encouragement to wrap up the day. Several group photos were taken together with some of the school staff. Mina didn’t go home without her selfies with the model.

Jaehyun looks at him, a little baffled, as he takes his shoes off and heads to the kitchen to put the cookies on the table. They made so many extras and the school staff let the husbands take some home. “They will have to choose the best ones before publishing an article.”

“How many photos will be there?”

“Not sure. Depends on how many they want.”

“Tell them to post a lot of mine.”

Disappointment crosses Jaehyun’s face. “Did you not have fun earlier?”

Lying down on the couch with feet up the armrest and hands beneath his head, Taeyong stares at the swaying leaves of the plants at the deck. “Put the cookies away, will you? Looking at them makes me sick.”

Jaehyun’s fingers tighten around one of the cookie pouches. He can’t believe it. He can’t believe the indifference and ingenuity of this man. And most of all, he can’t believe that he fell for it.

The cookies crush in his grip and Jaehyun slams them on the table before storming to the master’s bedroom, unaware of the real reason why Taeyong said those words.

Taeyong indeed feels sick looking at those cookies, full of sugar and stuff that will ruin his diet. The only thing that kept him from running out of the gymnasium, skin crawling, was the way those kids looked at him without judgment. Their smiles. Their cheers when he took the baking tray out of the oven and fanned the cookies to cool down.

He was lucky enough that they were not required to take a bite for a photo or two. Or else.

_Do you see yourself in the mirror? Look. You’re so big. The suit won’t fit. Did you not listen to me? You’re most beautiful when you’re skin and bones. Shed some weight, love. Don’t be hideous._

If he so much as swallowed a bit of that cookie, he would be hideous. Little Mina wouldn’t think he’s cool.

Jaehyun stops talking to him. They don’t really have to. It’s for the best. Getting along with each other is not what this marriage is aiming for. But he can’t deny that it grates on his nerves at times especially when Jaehyun puts a damn bolster in between them when it’s time to sleep. It’s unnecessary! They’ve been sleeping in the same bed but not once did they touch, or wake up in each other’s arms, so what’s his deal?

How childish.

Taeyong cracks his knuckles.

“If you weren’t here as moral support, I’d think you’re gearing up for war, I don’t know.” Yuta coughs against a fist to call the model’s attention. “Stop glaring at the woman, will you?”

To keep up with the pretense of being a changed person after marrying the ‘angelic’ actor, Taeyong suggests coming to Jaehyun’s variety show filming. They are at a big studio in KBS and he brought Yuta with him so he wouldn’t feel alone in the back while watching his husband.

“Glaring at who?”

“The actress. She’s Jaehyun’s leading lady in the upcoming film, right?”

“How the fuck would I know? I don’t care about actors. Especially talentless fucks.”

His manager side-eyes him. “Then why are we here for Jaehyun?”

Taeyong squints as the actress, Yuna, puts her hand on Jaehyun’s arm. “I said talentless fucks, Yuta.” A production staff greets them and Taeyong smiles politely while explaining that he’s here to cheer for his husband, does the _hwaiting_ gesture just to show off his ring and drops the smile as soon as she walks away. “They better film me for a special behind the scenes. Or else I woke up at ass o’clock for nothing.”

Yuta nods slowly, stifling a grin. “Fixing your rep is a pain the ass, huh?”

“Like being fucked by a cactus.”

 _Liar,_ Yuta thinks. _You being visibly affected by that woman’s friendly touches tells a different story._

He’s been with Taeyong since his first year of being a runway model. Yuta has seen him in his best and worst, and if there’s anybody who knows Taeyong better than himself, who can see through those hard eyes, it’s him. The model may not realize it yet, but he doesn’t really hate Jaehyun. He doesn’t.

He hates the memories Jaehyun reminds him of.

Taeyong is not a bad person. He tends to make decisions that people do not approve of, but that’s only because he refuses to let them control him. Not anymore. Not after _that_ night. Not after the manipulation and brainwashing. It’s difficult to get rid of the self-hatred he developed, and Yuta hopes that this marriage would help alleviate the pain.

He wants the old Taeyong back. Eager, full of ambitions, happy. The Taeyong right now is bruised and broken, warped and misshapen after constant use.

The director yells _cut!_ and Taeyong quickly skitters to Jaehyun, carrying a lunch box. “Jaehyun, are you hungry?”

Jaehyun eyes him suspiciously before nodding, curious as to what Taeyong made for him. He nods at Yuta once before walking with his husband to the waiting room where all the Bon Bon Castle cast members are.

“Everyone, my husband dropped by. Ah, Taeyong, this is…”

After the introduction, Jaehyun makes Taeyong sit next to him on the long couch.

“I made a lot, so you can share it to them,” Taeyong opens the double-deck lunch box. Inside are Bibimbap and Tonkatsu. “I got you the best pork so you have to eat well. Why did you skip breakfast?”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

Taeyong leans in and whispers. “You can just say you’ve been avoiding me, hotshot.” His glare only appears for a second before it’s gone. People are watching them.

He doesn’t watch as Jaehyun starts eating, deciding to busy himself with his phone. The articles about their volunteer work came out and the model couldn’t be more satisfied at the comments.

The company should start getting photoshoot offers for him soon.

“Wow, this tastes good!”

Taeyong’s eyes snap towards the woman on Jaehyun’s right. How did he not notice she’s there? And why the hell is she eating the food he made for Jaehyun? Annoyed, Taeyong picks up a pork cutlet and dips it in the sauce before smiling at Jaehyun. “Baby, say ah?”

The actor looks at him, at the Tonkatsu, then back at him. “Taeyong…?”

“Say ah, or I will make you, haha!” A noise reminiscent of a squealing child escapes him as he pushes the food into Jaehyun’s mouth. “You eat so well. Look at these cheeks – how could you be so adorable while eating, baby? My heart hurts.” A thumb wipes the sauce off of Jaehyun’s mouth. Taeyong looks at Yuna pointedly as he licks it off. “Eat everything – I made them for _you_. Don’t worry about getting fat, Jaehyun _._ ”

Jaehyun stills as his husband’s mouth presses on the corner of his.

“I’ll help you sweat it out.”

It’s like his insides are set on fire as heat pools in his gut. Jaehyun feels the skin on his nape prickle with sweat, before looking around nervously to see if anybody else heard – aside from the lady next to him.

Yuna’s face is red. She awkwardly looks between them before focusing on her food, stuffing her mouth full – maybe it would dispel the thoughts in her head that were summoned by the alluring model.

 _Disgusting,_ the demon in Taeyong says as sounds of her chewing crawl like centipedes in his ears. _What a glutton._

That subtle kiss is a blow to Jaehyun’s chest. It winds him, reels him until he can’t think. The noises in the room don’t register to him, even the most annoying clangs of steel chopsticks on ceramic bowls. A press of lips on skin that can hardly be called a proper kiss manages to steal the breath from his lungs just like that.

Hardly does he ever get affected by romantic gestures. In the movie, there is a scene where Geon and Jiyeon are kissing and touching in bed. A preamble to a sleepless evening that won’t be shown explicitly to let the audience’s minds run ferocious of their own volition.

But _this¸_ this isn’t even suggestive, this doesn’t even hold a meaning, yet he’s about to lose his mind and tumble down the steep mountain.

Jaehyun shovels a spoonful of rice in his mouth, hand clutching his chest.

How cruel it is to live with Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun lets Taeyong go to Yuta before quickly making way to his own manager. Johnny is in the middle of talking to one of the production staff when Jaehyun apologizes and borrows him for a while.

“What’s up? Why do you look stressed?”

“I _am_ stressed,” Jaehyun sobs behind the tall board serving as the set’s background. “Okay, before I completely lose my shit, you know I’m avoiding Taeyong, right?”

“Yeah and that’s strange because you live under the same roof. Next.”

Ignoring the other’s flippancy, Jaehyun vehemently waves his hand. “I wasn’t expecting him to initiate talking to me so when he texted saying he’d drop by, I was a little confused! But I was anticipating, take note.” He tugs his manager further behind the board and peeks through the crack – Taeyong is talking to Yuta. “He brought me homemade lunch – homemade! He never cooks, Johnny. But he brought me homemade lunch!”

Johnny boredly watches as the actor verges on breaking down.

“And this is where it got weird,” Jaehyun’s eyes bulges as he cups his mouth like whatever he’ll say is highly confidential. “He fed me and licked the sauce he wiped off my lips, and Johnny, Johnny, hold me–”

“You’re so dramatic–”

“He kissed me here!” Jaehyun’s index digs into the corner of his mouth. “We didn’t even kiss at the wedding! So why all of a sudden?” His shirt crumples even more within his tight clutch. “My heart hurts. You know I was crushing on him before he started bullying me. He was in one or two of my wet dreams.”

Johnny frowns at the imagery before gasping. “Is that why I could see a dick print in the morning sometimes?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But that’s not the point! Why would someone that hates me, kiss me?”

“Would you rather he kills you?” Sighing, Johnny grips the other man’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “You’re only freaking out because you weren’t expecting _him_ of all people to do that. But it’s fake. He wants these people to think he’s actually a caring person. Do you feel stupid now?”

Fake. The person accusing him of being two-faced is the one desperately pretending to be someone he isn’t. Jaehyun sadly sobers up at that and clutches his shirt even tighter. His heart now hurts in a way he doesn’t like.

“Don’t you hate him back? I mean, you retaliated a few times and not long ago you spammed me about how he fooled these kids into thinking he had fun with them. Just brush it off, Jaehyun. If he hugs or kisses you in public, that’s his job at the moment. Remember? This marriage is a job.”

“…”

Johnny pats his back. “Forget it. Nothing about him is sincere.”

Taeyong hops off the couch when the video door-phone lights up, showing a delivery guy outside. Jaehyun, lounging at the deck, hears him tell the other to keep the change before the door closes with a beep.

“Chicken and beer?”

“What for?” He’s still hung up on that little heart to heart talk with Johnny earlier. To witness the fire-breathing dragon aka Lee Taeyong be nice to him twice a day seems too good to be true.

“I just feel like inviting you to dinner.” Taeyong cocks his head to the deck. “If you want.” Not even waiting for Jaehyun to answer, he already joins the actor and sits on the plush, round seat.

He pulls the table closer to them and places the plastic bag there before opening the box of honey combo chicken.

Jaehyun eyes his tracksuit. “What are you wearing?”

“Dolce & Gabbana. Do you seriously not know anything about fashion?”

“I don’t think I need to wear luxury every other day. Aren’t you hot?”

“I _am_ hot,” the model plasters a sly smirk before handing him a can of beer. “No. I get cold easily and we’re at the top of a high-rise building.” Taeyong tears the flap of the box and puts three chicken wings there. Him removing the chicken skin has Jaehyun gawking in disbelief.

“That’s sinful! Chicken skin is the best part of a fried chicken. Give it to me.” Jaehyun takes the stripped skin and eats them, moaning at the flavor before taking a swig of his beer. “Are you only going to eat that much?”

Taeyong mutters about too much oil while furiously wiping his fingers with some tissue. “Can’t eat more than this. I’m trying to stay slim.”

Worry etches on Jaehyun’s face. “But you didn’t eat lunch. You never eat heavy breakfast, too. Just fruit and yogurt or sandwich.”

“Fuck,” Taeyong curses before tossing the crumpled tissue over his shoulder. “Can you please shut up? I’m two seconds away from re-implementing that dumb rule about minding your own business. I’m a model, Jaehyun. This body is my investment. I kill this body, I kill my career. Eat your damn chicken.”

The actor sighs. Why does Taeyong get so mad easily? Does he seriously have anger issues? He’s starting to assume that the model suffers from some unknown trauma.

Taeyong munches the meat off the bone and sets it aside. The frown on his face smoothens. “I asked the agency to give you a seat for SFW. Fortunately, a B-list idol isn’t attending so you’re taking his spot instead. Don’t worry about your schedule. Cleared that day already.”

Jaehyun slurps the beer on top of the can and looks at him in confusion. “Johnny didn’t tell me anything.”

“I just got the confirmation.”

“Ah. Will you be on the runway?”

“No,” the model shakes his head and spits out a bone. “Just the red carpet.”

“Why not?”

“Korea doesn’t like me that much, remember? Plus, I already walked for Fall/Winter.”

Ensuing silence accompanies them for a minute, before Jaehyun puts down his beer with a solemn expression. “Why? Why are you doing this? You went to the studio with a homemade lunch and now you’re inviting me to SFW. The agency didn’t ask you to–”

“That’s why I’m doing it myself. Because it feels like they’re leaving me behind while they juggle all these new gigs for you.” Taeyong dabs a clean tissue on his lips, crumples it and drops it on the chicken bones. “If I don’t move, I’m not getting booked anytime soon. The more they see me outside being all nice, the sooner these houses will change their minds. Doesn’t matter if it’s a local brand. As long as they book me.”

Suffocating bitterness fills his lungs. “I’m not even going to be picky anymore. Bags, watches – I’m a model. Every move I make is a pose. You know what?” He looks at his husband with disdain. “You should be thankful. You’re being favored. How does it feel? Skyrocket fame. Can you do it without me?”

Jaehyun knows he sounds defensive, but he can’t help it when Taeyong starts belittling him. “I’ve been getting offers even before the wedding. They’re just being more persistent now. Do you seriously think I need you to get up there? Even without you I’ll be busy. I can do what _you_ do. Can _you_ do what I’m doing?” He upends the can as he drinks to the last drop and puts it on the table. “Maybe you need to reevaluate your life. If you’re that impatient, why didn’t your father marry you off to a supermodel? Surely, it has more perks than marrying an actor.”

Taeyong huffs. “Because all models are the same. 7 out of 10 are like me. The 3, too huge to sign up for this bullshit. Come on, bear with it. A simple thank you would suffice.”

Unconvinced by Taeyong’s answer, Jaehyun pours out his frustration on the poor drumstick, devouring its meat in mere seconds. “You’re feeding me this greasy chicken because I will gain weight and you’ll feel better about yourself.”

“When you put it that way…”

“Whatever. Thanks for getting me a seat.”

“Hm. The clothes are sponsored, so don’t worry about what to wear. They know your size.”

“…How?”

Taeyong gets up and starts making his way back.

“I gave it to them. Simply looked at you from head to toe once, hotshot.”

Hera Seoul Fashion Week boasts South Korea’s undisputed, fascinating street fashion with a diversity of showgoers in their personal bold and bizarre styles matched with outlandish yet entrancing hair colors. Adhering to New York Fashion Week’s, SFW continues to showcase the best of Asian fashion that will hopefully align it with the Big Four someday.

The husbands attend its last day. Both wearing tops from Jarret 2017 Fall/Winter collection, Jaehyun and Taeyong grace the red carpet with their outstanding visuals. Hundreds of camera flash at them to capture the electrifying chemistry between the internationally recognized runway model and the rapidly rising actor. The eye-catching Saint Laurent western buckle belt completes Taeyong’s look while Vetements Reworked classic denim emphasizes Jaehyun’s mile-long legs, topped with a leather belt from the same brand.

Taeyong severs from Jaehyun’s hold on his waist as Lee Jae Yeon, designer for this year’s S/S collection takes a picture with Korea’s current IT couple. Esteemed British photographer Alex Finch photographs them in their best angles before Taeyong gives way for the other celebrities.

Cordially, he greets and chats some colleagues and indulges a few stars with pictures as they take the front row seats.

“Don’t be embarrassed to take notes. So you can go with my flow.” Taeyong whispers to his husband and smirks when he catches someone filming them in the second row.

Jaehyun chuckles but then whips his phone out anyway just as the lights change for the start of the show. “Don’t blame me for stealing your gigs if I start dressing like you and get booked.”

“Asshole. I’ll be hitting the major runways by that time.”

“Are you sure?”

Taeyong waves dismissively.

The couple gets immersed with the spectacle being served during the whole duration of the pageantry. Taeyong constantly points at different styles of his taste, telling Jaehyun which suits him best and even asks if the actor would want to buy anything.

“These are readily available. Buyers are placing orders as we speak. That one,” he eyes the outfit that passed by and begins tapping on his phone. “That’s your size, I’m sure. I got it.”

Jaehyun sits up in shock. “What?”

“I got the top and the pants for you.”

“…You didn’t have to do that.”

Taeyong glares at him.

“But thank you.”

One corner of the model’s mouth quirks into a tiny smile before he relaxes in his seat, having already claimed his pick.

They are both invited to the afterparty at a hotel. Being a popular runway model, Taeyong gets VIP treatment extending to Jaehyun with a paid room for the night. It’s actually very convenient if they wish to stay longer.

Honestly, Taeyong is fed up with the same old format of fashion show afterparties. He’s only there to let Jaehyun have a taste of it and see how different the modeling scene is from the wrap-up celebrations the actor attends. This is uninhibited. No actors will restrain you to keep a pristine image.

That aside, Taeyong knows his agenda as to why he chose to join the party even if he’s not required to. It’s his chance to build rapport with local designers, photographers and magazine editors-in-chief. He needs to bag photoshoot or interview confirmations. At least two – three if he can.

This would’ve been easier with Yuta since he’s the smooth talker, literally the model’s manager but Taeyong’s not there as one of the runway models, hence Yuta’s absence.

He realizes belatedly that he should’ve brought business cards. Taeyong curses under his breath before someone approaches him.

Seung Gun Park. pushBUTTON.

Taeyong’s eyes sparkle in recognition. He’s known for his penchant for vibrant colors. Recently, it was reported that he’s planning to venture into menswear.

 _This is bomb,_ he thinks as he casts one look at Jaehyun at the buffet table before offering the designer a drink.

An hour into the young night, Taeyong has three business cards in his pocket. Most of them he worked with before, and initially asked about Jaehyun before expressing interest shooting the couple – which is only half as good. Because he wants it all for himself. Nevertheless, it’s a good start. He’s going to take the Korean fashion industry by storm, with or without Jaehyun.

_They’ll eventually see for themselves that they only need me._

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He’s just finished talking to a photographer, passing by a group of journalists that’s clearly gossiping about him and his European fuckups when he spots his husband making his way to him with a small smile.

_What’s gotten him in a good mood?_

Taeyong gives his empty flute to a waiter and pauses for a moment when he spots a familiar face in the crowd from a distance, mingling with some models.

The reporter whose camera he broke a month ago. Taeyong clenches his fist. That man better not tarnish his name even more. _How did the bastard even get a pass?_

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun’s voice ropes the model’s attention back to him. “I bumped into a friend and he said you know each other.”

Huh. He doesn’t have any friend from the acting industry. Moreover, he stopped watching local dramas ever since _that_ happened. Taeyong’s about to say just that when Jaehyun steps aside and gestures to a _painfully, miserably, tragically_ familiar man.

“This is Jongin, a fellow actor! Met him four months ago through another friend.”

 _Broken mirrors, shattered plates, a hand on his throat, poisonous whispers of a demon._ Taeyong hears it all, drowns in the quicksand of the dark past that he desperately wants to forget.

His heart doesn’t ache anymore, the bruises on his body are long gone. But the memories do not fade. They never do. The happiness in him had been scraped hollow two years ago.

By the same man standing in front of him, smiling like he didn’t kill Taeyong’s person.

“Hi, Taeyong.” Jongin extends a hand. “Congratulations on getting married.”

Taeyong stares at the same hand that slammed him against the wall and held him by the throat like it wanted to crush his windpipe. The scar left by a broken piece of mirror is still there, long and ugly across his palm.

He takes it. His own hand steady. They do not tremble in fear. Not anymore. All that’s left in his heart is pure hatred.

“Thank you,” he says, staring right through his ex-boyfriend’s soul. “Didn’t I say I’d kill you if you show your face again?”

Jaehyun flinches in shock as Taeyong pulls Jongin by the hand and headbutts his face so hard that Jongin shouts in pain, nose bleeding profusely.

“Taeyong!”

People exclaim and steer out of their way, horrified. Taeyong touches the wetness on his hair and rubs the blood between two fingers, glowering at Jongin with murderous intent. “Show your face one. more. time, and I will paralyze you.” He grips the other’s collar and shoves. “Leave me and my husband alone.”

Jaehyun slams the door close as soon as they get back to the penthouse. “What the fuck was that all about?”

Taeyong doesn’t speak as he paces back and forth, worrying a lip between his teeth. His eyes look far away, as though he’s in deep thought that he cannot hear anything else.

It angers Jaehyun. “Say something! Explain yourself! Why did you cause a scene? Taeyong,” he calls the model’s name exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. “Are you crazy? If you don’t like the guy then we could’ve just left peacefully. Did you really need to do that, huh?”

Taeyong stops pacing and stares at him blankly.

“Did you really have to unleash that problematic in you and embarrass me?”

“Embarrass you?” He can’t believe it. He can’t believe anything anymore. Yet one thing’s for sure. Jaehyun is a good actor. He’s a talented, realistic actor. “Embarrass you. Is that what you’re calling me? An embarrassment?”

“Yes!” Jaehyun grits his teeth. “How are you going to fix that damn reputation if you beat anyone that irritates you? Don’t think I forgot you doing the same to me just because I wanted to delete my photo on your phone. You’re unbelievable. No,” chuckling in disbelief, Jaehyun takes a few steps away from his husband. “You’re too selfish.”

Jaehyun brushes past him and enters the deck to cool his head off.

Taeyong’s eyes linger on the actor’s broad back for a moment, the words _embarrassment_ and _selfish_ ringing in his ears as he takes out his phone to read a message from his father.

> [Dad]: Lunch tomorrow at the Jeongs.

He ended up spending the night in the living room as Jaehyun took the bed. Taeyong was planning to lock his husband out but the latter was quicker than him, not even letting the model change out of his SFW afterparty outfit.

With a sore neck, Taeyong pushes himself off the couch and fills a glass of water, drinking slowly as the actor’s last words come crashing back to him. A drop of acid spreads into the water and burns him. Taeyong leaves the glass in the sink just as the door-phone beeps.

He accepts the package after signing it. On the front is LEE JAE-YEON in big, bold letters. Ah, the clothes he got for Jaehyun.

Something other than anger sprouts from within his chest. It’s mild yet strong at the same time, making him want to slap Jeong Jaehyun and ask if he’s still mad. Simultaneously. It’s a feeling he’s never felt before.

To like and dislike a person? Impossible. Taeyong’s emotions are one-dimensional. Once he begins to loathe something, it will stay that way. He’s not capable of caring about the very reason he wants to burn this package.

So much for being nice yesterday.

His phone’s alarm goes off. They have to be at the Jeongs in an hour. Taeyong walks up to the bedroom, half expecting that the door is still locked and is genuinely surprised that it isn’t. Did Jaehyun unlock it for him in the middle of the night?

Taeyong whisks the thought away before pushing the door open slowly just in case the actor is still asleep. And he is. Jaehyun is still buried under the covers with only the top of his head poking out. When the model pads into the room and leaves the package beside the bed, he can hear the muffled sound of snoring.

Should he wake him up? He’s not sure if Jaehyun’s aware of their parents expecting them. Whatever. It’s not his responsibility. He can go there alone.

The model enters the bathroom, instantly seeing the effect of lack of proper sleep under his eyes. Taeyong leans over the sink to look at his dark circles closely. He hates it. He hates himself even more. A finger traces along his skin, rubs it a few times hoping it comes off but it doesn’t.

“Uh…”

Jaehyun eyes him groggily.

Taeyong casts him a curt glance before looking back at his own reflection. “Go do your own thing. I’ll brush my teeth first.”

“…I’ll just use the common bathroom.”

“Your stuff is already here, right? Go take a shower or whatever. The folks are expecting us.”

Jaehyun hesitantly steps in and closes the door, stopping before the shower stall to look at Taeyong again. He’s a little bit guilty. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the package from Lee Jae Yeon, mocking him for receiving a gift from the person he fought with.

_But I can’t feel guilty for being right. Accepting the clothes feels like bribery._

Their eyes meet again with Taeyong looking at him through the mirror. Stopping himself for blurting out an apology the model doesn’t deserve, Jaehyun strips down to his boxers and steps in the shower stall, closing the translucent sliding door.

Taeyong then takes his toothbrush, thinking of just using the common bathroom when an idea hits him.

Toothbrush.

Toilet.

Jaehyun.

With a wicked grin, he takes Jaehyun’s toothbrush from the cup and dips the head in the toilet water, stirring it for a good minute before putting it back. The bristles are dripping.

Oh, how bad he wants to guffaw, but the actor will hear him and get suspicious. Excitement bubbles in Taeyong. He wants to see what Jaehyun would do once he uses it.

So, while waiting for the other to finish showering, Taeyong uses the time to brush his teeth first.

Jaehyun furiously scrubs his body with a soapy loofah. He thought that taking a cold shower would erase Taeyong out of his mind but all it does to him is keep the model’s face there – and it’s not even Taeyong’s scowling face! In his mind, Taeyong is smiling and laughing genuinely.

It’s so annoying. He’s supposed to be angry at his husband for a while yet here he is, thinking about that perfect, pretty face made of the biggest intense eyes, boopable nose and pinkish lips.

Those lips that stimulated his wet dreams.

Jaehyun curses under his breath when he feels himself harden. What the actual fuck. How the hell is his own body betraying him now?

He tries to think of disgusting things like watery poop, vomit and masticated food for his dick to soften but alas. It has a mind of its own.

Oh, well. Jaehyun shampoos his hair and stands under the shower for five more minutes. Maybe it’ll give up on asking for the warm caress of his hand.

It doesn’t.

Fuck Lee Taeyong.

Deeply annoyed _and_ horny, Jaehyun turns off the shower and reaches for his towel on the metal bar where it’s supposed to be but it’s not there.

“God, this day isn’t starting right, huh?” Frustrated, he slides the door open and walks out, only to see Taeyong gaping at him.

Jaehyun blinks a few times. “Why are you still there?”

Taeyong’s eyes follow the droplet of water on Jaehyun’s neck as it runs down the middle of his chest, even as it cascades to his abs and catch on the light patch of ha–

The model comically falls on his butt on the floor as he points shakily at Jaehyun’s dick. “Why is that standing.”

_And why the hell is it so long and thick and as pretty as this motherfucker?!_

Jaehyun impassively looks at his dick and shrugs. “I took a shower. I had to be naked.”

“But why the fuck is it standing?!” Taeyong uses the sink to pull himself up, face hot from both mortification and the growing urge to reach out and touch, feel the heat of the shaft in his hand. “Why the fuck – you knew I was here, didn’t you? You perv–”

“Relax,” Jaehyun walks over to the cabinet and takes out a fresh towel which he wraps around his waist uselessly because whatever it’s hiding doesn’t want to be hidden. Then standing next to a paralyzed Taeyong by the sink, he takes his toothbrush and puts some paste on it before looking the model in the eyes through his reflection. “It’s not because of you.”

The fantasies already molding in his head screeches to a halt as Taeyong’s chest constricts with indescribable pain. He creates a distance between them as jealous fury surges through every nerve in his body.

“So much for remaining faithful in a loveless marriage.”

Only when Taeyong slams the door close does Jaehyun realize what his words meant to his husband.

“…Fuck.”

The ride to the Jeong residence is spent in uncomfortable and guilt-addled silence. Jaehyun’s gaze occasionally drifts to the man sitting passenger, gauging Taeyong’s mood. The model has only looked out the window since getting in the car and is hellbent on not sparing an ounce of his attention on Jaehyun.

Perhaps it’s a good thing because Jaehyun doesn’t know how to redeem himself. How would he even tell Taeyong that he lied and that he was actually thinking about him, hence the proudness of his dick? Would that make things better?

He inwardly debates with himself until they park before a nice bungalow house inside an exclusive village. Jaehyun leads the way to the backyard garden where they’ll be having lunch.

When they get there, the round table is already set and the parents are chatting. Jaehyun smiles as he gives his mother a hug and greets his father as well as his father-in-law.

Taeyong merely smiles at them before taking a seat between his dad and Jaehyun.

Mr. Lee smiles and pats his son’s shoulder before looking at Jaehyun. “I thought you wouldn’t come because Taeyong didn’t reply to my text.”

Jaehyun chuckles softly. “What’s this lunch for?”

“Nothing,” his father says. “We just want to spend time as a family. It’s a shame there wasn’t a gathering after your wedding.”

“It’s unnecessary.”

Awkwardness permeates the atmosphere as they look at Taeyong. Jaehyun’s mom then salvages it by asking the maids to finally take out the food.

Mr. Lee smiles at the Jeongs apologetically before clearing his throat. “Taeyong, we heard that–”

“Yes, I caused a scene at the afterparty. Blew off my chances with GQ, pushBUTTON, and….” His jaw clenches, fists tight on his lap. How insensitive is his own father to force him to recount last night’s horror? Can’t the man read the damn room for once?

Mrs. Jeong, the lovely woman that she is, saves Taeyong from further humiliation. “Well, it’s not the end of the world. Everything happens for a reason. And I can hear my son’s stomach growling for a reason.” They have a good laugh at it except for Taeyong who’s watching the maids put all the food in the table with a subtle grimace. “Didn’t have breakfast?”

“We skipped it. Was anticipating your cooking.” Jaehyun lies through a dimpled smile as he spreads the napkin on his lap. “Mom is the best cook. I swear Taeyong will crave it once he gets a taste.”

Hearing his name, Taeyong forces a crooked smile on his face that hopefully isn’t obviously fake. Panic sizzles through his nerves as a maid fills his plate with so many calories.

Sugar, salt, fat.

Taeyong sits through the gradually heightening urge to toss his plate away as the Jeongs and his father merrily chat while enjoying the goodness of each dish. They repeatedly extend compliments to Mrs. Jeong, not noticing the way Taeyong’s hands begin to tremble.

When the spoon almost falls out of his grasp, Taeyong finally surrenders to his weakness and gets up. “Excuse me, where is the bathroom?”

“Head straight and then go to your right, past the first door, honey. Are you okay?”

Taeyong mumbles a breathy yes to his mother-in-law before going in, running as soon as he’s out of their sight.

Once locked in the bathroom, the model wrenches the toilet lid open before sticking a finger down and his throat and purging all the food he swallowed. It goes on for what feels like forever – stick a finger in, vomit, stick a finger in, vomit, until there’s nothing left. Until his stomach hurts and tears run down his face. Taeyong spits to get rid of the acidic taste and shakily flushes the toilet before standing up, frantically rubbing his arms.

He cups his hands under the tap and gargles water five times. When the model can’t taste anything anymore, he wipes his hands dry on the fabric of his pants and continues to rub the bugs out of his arms.

Back outside, Mr. Lee wipes his mouth with the napkin and turns to Jaehyun. “How’s living with Taeyong?”

“We try to get along,” Jaehyun nods. He supposes there’s some truth in it. “Sometimes there are small misunderstandings but that’s to be expected since we got married without getting to know each other first. And even compatible couples still get into fights.”

His mom agrees, saying, “Be patient with him, honey. Not to disrespect you, Mr. Lee, but we are aware of Taeyong’s alarming temper. We’ve seen him blow up. But we also understand that he’s extremely stressed because of the way his career is going.”

Taeyong’s father sighs. “I should thank you, Jaehyun, for agreeing to this. I knew it was ridiculous but that time, I thought it would work and I hope it will. People already expressed excitement hearing the rumor. I wasn’t aware how many people wanted to see you two together.”

Jaehyun can barely keep his smile on.

“Please bear with my son for a while.”

 _For a while._ Even the mastermind of this arranged marriage is expecting them to part ways eventually.

Maybe that’s how they’re really going to end.

Taeyong makes sure that there are no tear tracks on his cheeks before exiting the bathroom. He’s about to go back outside when he overhears the maids talking.

“Isn’t it funny how they talk like they’re perfect?”

_Who are they talking about?_

“Tch. Lee Taeyong is a perfect match to their son. What would the public say once the secret’s out?” A scoff, and then, “Jaehyun really lucked out when Mr. Jeong divorced his first wife and chose the mistress. If the old man didn’t take her in when she was pregnant, do you think their son would be where he is?”

Taeyong’s heart drums wildly from a myriad of reasons. Vengefulness is the strongest of them. He waits for the maids to leave before fishing out his phone to call Yuta.

_“Hello?”_

“I’m gonna tell you something interesting. But don’t let anyone else know. It’ll come in handy one day.”

Does Jaehyun think he can be an asshole to Taeyong without getting a taste of his own medicine?

The model quickly ends the call and joins the others in the backyard just in time as his father puts his phone down, so elated for some reason.

“Taeyong, I got a call from GQ Korea! They want to book you and Jaehyun for a couple photoshoot this coming Wednesday.”

Taeyong looks at his husband in disbelief. Did they not hear about the mess yesterday?

“They’ve been meaning to do this since your wedding news and they finalized the plans this morning.” Mr. Lee sighs happily, patting his son’s knee. “Congratulations.”

Taeyong has a lot of revenge plans formulating in his evil mind. One of them is how to get back at Jaehyun for indirectly cheating on him by being horny for someone else, the gall of that bastard. He didn’t really know how to do it, but the opportunity presents itself the night before the photoshoot.

He finds his husband soaked from the waist down in the pool.

Gears in his mind running at full, horny speed, Taeyong rushes to the bathroom to strip naked before putting on his Fendi Jacquard FF Logo Robe. Gotta make a grand entrance for the execution of his equally grand plan.

He carefully slides open the glass door to the deck so he won’t disturb the actor. Jaehyun has his eyes closed, arms draped over the edge of the pool.

Taeyong stops a fair distance where Jaehyun will have the perfect view of him. “Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun cracks an eye open, and the other follows as he looks at Taeyong in confusion. “Wh– “

The actor chokes on his own spit as Taeyong unties his robe and lets it fall to the ground, exposing his full nudity for Jaehyun to ogle. His eyes immediately go south, drinking in the sight of a hairless and very flaccid dick.

Can a dick be _that_ pretty or is he just biased? How pretty is it gonna be up close? Ah, Jeong Jaehyun is nothing if not a curious man.

He hears the sound of his own gulp as Taeyong steps down the pool with the seductive grace of a siren. Frozen where he is, Jaehyun merely waits in horny anticipation as Taeyong nears him, slowly, all sultry, hypnotizing gaze.

The model stands on his left, back to the wall. “Are you excited?”

“…For what?”

Many thoughts, head full of _fuck me fuck me fuck me before I cry,_ Jaehyun certainly has no idea of what his husband is asking.

A soft chuckle resonates in the cold night air. “The photoshoot. Come on, Jaehyun. It’s GQ Korea. You’ll be on the covers with me. It’s huge.”

“Yes. Yes, it’s huge.” Jaehyun says even though what he really wants to say is _yes, your ass has a price tag do you want me to punch it on my dick? Only if you want to, no pressure!_

Taeyong smiles at him before going to the center, caressing the waters with both arms. “Me too. Let’s do well, okay?” He says before going for a quick dive and floating on the surface, glistening dick seemingly stiff now, all for Jaehyun to see. The model then flips over so that his full ass is poking out the water.

Jaehyun nearly cries. He’s so, so hard and he wants to jostle Taeyong, ask him what the fuck he’s doing, who told him it was okay to flash like this without allowing the actor a single touch. Weren’t they just shouting at each other a few nights ago?

He’s too busy weeping internally that he doesn’t notice Taeyong going underwater and swimming towards him, until something pokes his crotch and Jaehyun nearly calls the police as Taeyong gets up for air after literally bumping his head on Jaehyun’s clothed loins.

“Wow, I didn’t know it would be _this_ cold…”

“Who swims fully naked anyway?”

“It’s okay. We’re the only ones here. We’re at home…” That sultry gaze is back in Taeyong’s eyes as he corners the actor against the edge. “No one’s going to see.”

Jaehyun stills, brain short-circuiting as a hand tugs his trunks down and wraps around his aching flesh. His breath comes out short, shaky, shallow as Taeyong presses his nakedness against Jaehyun while his hand strokes the actor languidly.

“Don’t hold back. Put your hands on me.”

The second both of his hands feel the slight curve of Taeyong’s tiny ass, Jaehyun’s cock pulsates. Taeyong hums against his ear, whispering all kinds of filth under the sun while humping Jaehyun’s thigh.

“Feels good?”

Jaehyun shuts his eyes tight and rests his forehead on the model’s shoulder. Every inch of him is clouded with lust. Want Taeyong, want to kiss Taeyong, want to pin Taeyong down and jackhammer into him. He bets that Taeyong will feel so tight and hot around him.

Honest to God, he doesn’t care anymore if the model hates him. They’re husbands. He wants to be able to embrace Taeyong and have sex with him whenever he wants. Wherever he wants. If it’s possible, he’d taint every corner of this damn penthouse with traces of their rendezvous.

Can’t call it lovemaking. They do not love each other, do they? Didn’t even share a kiss at the wedding.

Jaehyun parts the other’s butt cheeks so he can rub his index and middle fingers over Taeyong’s hole. Smug satisfaction swells in his chest when the man in his arms shudders and hastens the work of his hand on Jaehyun’s cock. He keeps rubbing, contenting himself with it because he doesn’t know if he could do more. So, he merely toes the line by teasingly dipping the tip of his index inside, pulls it out, dips it back in and repeats the action a few more times.

Taeyong clutches Jaehyun’s hair with his other hand and grips it painfully, smirking when the actor groans against his shoulder. He knows that Jaehyun’s close by the constant twitching of his dick. Sticking to the plan, Taeyong pumps it as fast as he can until Jaehyun’s quivering before ripping himself away.

He’s almost there, god, he’s almost there, except that the grunt that escapes him is not of pleasure but of frustration when Taeyong pries out of his embrace. Jaehyun watches in utter disbelief as Taeyong climbs out of the pool, bending over to expose his pinkish hole before putting the robe back on.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” Taeyong ties the ribbon and shakes the water out of his hair. “Do well tomorrow, alright?”

Jaehyun watches as the model walks back inside before punching the water. Strings of profanity fill the deck.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, you unbelievable little fuck,” he pants and slams the water again, cock still painfully hard. “Just wait ‘til I get my hands on you.”

Inside the common bathroom, Taeyong bites down his hand as he shoots ropes of cum on the wall, moaning out distorted variations of Jaehyun’s name.

“Yes, give me that look – sexy! Keep it up.” Their photographer for today’s shoot, Alex Finch, fox-whistles at the couple’s explosive chemistry on camera. He knew they’d rock it when he took photos of them at SFW’s red carpet.

Jaehyun manspreads on a bench with Taeyong sitting on the ground, head pillowed on the actor’s crotch. A hand cups the model’s jaw, possessive. Their background is a hand-painted landscape. Flanking them are two old-style London street lamps.

Their couple fashion? Stella McCartney 2019 Fall collection.

Alex makes them do various poses utilizing the seductive theme, sometimes subtle sometimes verging palpable.

They go at it for a couple hours because GQ Korea wants them in numerous Stella McCartney designs. Jaehyun wonders how much budget the company allotted for this. Must be extravagant, considering that they booked Lee Taeyong.

The couple shoot ends at midday. Alex shows them the raw of their bests – a shot of them side to side, linking arms with Taeyong holding a rose and gazing elsewhere and Jaehyun holding the bouquet and looking very much in love at the model. He was instructed to look smitten. Didn’t really have to force himself. Another shot of them that the photographer deems worth a billion is of them in bed with Taeyong wearing a face chain, one hand holding Jaehyun’s head in his lap while the other’s in the actor’s blazer. Both expressions blank yet their eyes tell a thousand stories.

“I usually work with street style but I accepted this offer ‘cause it’s Lee Taeyong,” Alex hands the camera to his assistant who will transfer the files into a computer. “Well, that’s that for both of you. But you,” he eyes Taeyong with a smile, “gotta get ready for the solo shots.”

Taeyong straightens. “Solo? I thought this would be a couple shoot?”

“Yes, but GQ had a change of plans. So,” his assistant hands him another camera. “Get ready for two more hours because they have a bunch of outfits throwing on you.”

The husbands are then ushered back to the dressing room. Make-up artists tend to them instantly – retouching Taeyong’s and removing Jaehyun’s.

Taeyong shifts in his chair before glancing at the actor. “Hey.”

Jaehyun looks at him.

“You did well today,” the model bites his lip and faces the mirror again. “You looked like a natural.”

Their relationship is so obscure that Jaehyun can’t decide whether to blush, feel proud or suspicious. Especially after what transpired last night. Today though, he senses the honesty in Taeyong’s tone so he lets himself smile, mentally patting himself for doing a good job.

From the side, Jaehyun watches Taeyong unleash his effortless talent. So focused, seriously taking his craft because this is where he belongs. In front of the camera, under the bright lights. On millions of magazines, on long runways.

He’s been in a gold suit of Kim Seoryong, Bottega Veneta’s Cut Out Ribbed Sweater, a complimentary combination of Versace, Cardigan and Yves Saint Laurent, Cut Out Hole Shirt from Black Comme des Garcons, and Celine’s leopard print suit. Each look requires endless shots. Yet not once did he break out of his element. As a matter of fact, Taeyong becomes even more bewitching.

Spellbind. That’s what he does.

It makes Jaehyun question the credibility of these houses for not booking him solely for his mishaps outside the runway. If he were a designer, he’d make Taeyong model all of his pieces. It’ll only be Taeyong.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Jaehyun makes an indiscernible noise as he looks at Jongin. Discomfort sits within him. “Hey…”

There isn’t a bruise on his face so Jaehyun assumes that his nose didn’t actually break.

Sensing the younger actor’s unease, Jongin chuckles and waves dismissively. “I know you’re going to apologize in his stead, but don’t sweat it. It’s a thing of the past, the reason why he acted like that. But you know his history, right?”

No, Jaehyun doesn’t. He knows nothing about Lee Taeyong, but he guesses that the other’s talking about the model’s scandals.

“Um,” Jaehyun glances at Taeyong to check if the latter sees them, before walking farther from the set. He’d hate to repeat the incident. Fortunately, Jongin understood and followed him. “Do you have a photoshoot too?”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to start in 30 minutes but I see that your timeslot has been extended. Guess I’ll be here for a while.”

“So, you’re going to be in the next GQ Korea issue?”

“Ahuh.” Jongin smirks. “Quite the coincidence, right? They had someone else in mind before booking you two. Did your agency tell you we’re gonna see each other again for a CF? It’ll be in Italy. I’m excited. It’ll be my first time going there.”

“Ah, yes. It’s already in my calendar.”

They watch Taeyong for a while before Jongin nudges him. “So, are you aware?”

Jaehyun blinks cluelessly. “Aware of what?”

“Of how he is.”

The younger actor waits for an explanation.

“We’re exes.”

Freezing water cascades on Jaehyun. Is that why Taeyong behaved like that after seeing Jongin? But why?

Answers then come to him on their own as Jongin relays a bit of their six-month relationship two years ago.

“Actually, he was okay in the beginning. Chill, smart, thoughtful. But then he got so comfortable. You know, when someone thinks they have control over you just because you’re dating? I’m so glad we didn’t go public. I was a new actor then so I couldn’t afford to fuck up because his toxicity affected me.”

“…Toxic?”

Jongin huffs scornfully. “The guy was demanding, clingy, distrustful and insecure. He was a handful of flaws. Did he tell you how he slept with higherups to get that spot in New York Fashion Week?”

Jaehyun swallows the invisible lump in his throat. Did Taeyong really do that? Only cheaters sleep their way through success, those who don’t have enough confidence in themselves and have no ounce of talent. Taeyong has all the talent needed in his profession.

Unaware of Jaehyun’s internal turmoil, Jongin continues slandering the model. “He’s only a model because there’s nothing else he can do. Anyway,” Jongin leans in to whisper. “I know your marriage is political.”

His heart nearly stops.

“People talk, you know? Employees, and they have friends in other companies. Don’t worry, it’s not my story to tell.”

Jaehyun can’t even smile nor nod at the other.

“Knowing that it’s just for business, may I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?”

Jongin smirks. “If you get sick of him, can I have a go at _it_? He’s crazy but he’s a _delight_ in bed.”

Jaehyun’s eye twitches. But before he could decide whether he wants to punch the daylights out of Jongin or simply splash acid on his disgusting face, Taeyong makes his presence known with such surprising calmness. A stark contrast to the previous violence triggered by Jongin’s presence.

“Jaehyun, let’s go. Yuta and Johnny want us at the cafeteria.”

Taeyong is a closed book, none of his eyes, tone and body language are interpretable. But even so, Jaehyun can’t relax. Silent fury is the most lethal.

As they get in the elevator, Jaehyun battles with his own mind. Are the things he was told, the truth? He has suffered the model’s unreasonable bouts of anger and bullying. He’s heard of the dark secrets in the fashion industry. And no matter how much he denies, sexual favors actually occur behind closed doors.

But so what if Taeyong did all that? It’s all in the past. He doesn’t need to sleep again with a designer, or a magazine’s editor-in-chief because his talent speaks. It speaks volumes. He’s beautiful. Immaculate even, that he didn’t need to stoop so low to be recognized.

When they step out of the elevator, Jaehyun takes his husband’s hand and interlocks their fingers. Taeyong looks at him in confusion, but Jaehyun only answers with a tug to pull him closer as they approach their managers.

11:30 PM, the clock reads. Jaehyun is already sleeping and Taeyong is still in the living room looking over the raw shots Alex let him save in his phone. He looks at each of them, approximately a hundred, but finds himself going back to the ones of him and Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks so handsome. Like the prince everyone calls him.

Taeyong caresses the actor’s face with a thumb and at each swipe of his finger, he gives in to the temptation of committing the same mistake he did two years ago.

If he lets his guard down, would Jaehyun take care of him? Or would Jaehyun inflict the same pain that horrible man gave him?

He’s scared, damaged, and distrustful. Taeyong is so scared of hurting that he’d rather hurt somebody to protect himself. And Jaehyun is right. He’s selfish.

“I know I picked on you for…for all the grudge I have against someone else, but if anyone talked shit about you like that, like how the motherfucker slandered me, I would beat them up. I would beat them up so bad they wouldn’t be able to stand again. Did you have fun listening to what he said? You two are friends; you must have been talking about me behind my back.” A sardonic chuckle, then a sniffle. “Why do you have to be so good at everything while I pathetically pretend to be half as good as you?”

Taeyong vainly scratches the actor’s face on the screen as his eyes sting with unshed tears. “Make me hate you. _Please,_ make me hate you.”

“His place is so much better than yours. Good thing you moved in.” Yuta says and accepts the coffee Taeyong gives him. It’s creamy and the model’s is just black. For weight loss reasons. He wants to tell Taeyong he’s already thin and there isn’t much fat on his body, but he knows it will go unheard. “Where’s Jaehyun?”

Taeyong sits on a stool across his manager and stirs the black coffee absentmindedly. “He went to the company. He said he’ll come back after lunch and we’ll go to Lotte World.”

Yuta raises a brow. “Is that a date?”

“…I wanted to talk, that’s why I called you.” The model expertly dodges the question because he, himself, doesn’t know the answer to that. “There are three things I wanna talk to you about – first, thank you for helping me make him lunch. You…you had to be there because I wouldn’t taste it myself. How would I know it’s perfect?”

Black bitterness warms him. It’s not that hot after several blows.

“He liked it, Yuta. Especially the Tonkatsu.”

“You’re welcome. But…” Yuta pauses to sip his coffee and smacks his lips appreciatively. “But if you’re telling me this because you want me to do the taste tests for all lunch or dinner that you’re gonna make him, well I’m gonna tell you something. Yong, I can’t be a part of this forever.”

Taeyong’s spoon hits the inside of his cup as he continues stirring the coffee. “We won’t last forever.”

Right. Political marriages are also prone to divorce.

“My point is, don’t be scared of taking a bite or two. It won’t do much. Believe me. Do you believe me?”

“Are you expecting me to believe you just like that? I’ve been in _this_ mindset for years.” Taeyong runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Second, it’s not like me to care for someone else other than myself, but I’ve read tweets about the SFW afterparty incident and people are yapping about how I might taint him or what. One second, they’re talking shit about me, the next they’re intrigued and rejoicing because we got married, and now we’re back to square one. Those shippers…shouldn’t they be shielding us? They’re delusional but they disappear at the most crucial times.”

“What do you want them to say?”

The model huffs. “Want them to say Jaehyun is his own person. He’s smart and tenacious and won’t get influenced solely because we’re together. Want them to say Jaehyun is stronger than what these mongrels think. Is it that hard? We’re lucky GQ didn’t give a shit.”

Stunned by the model’s words, Yuta chuckles and puts his coffee aside. He’s more awake than ever. “Wow. If we went back to the first time you heard of him, bet you’d rather die than give those praises. What changed? Whatever that is, that’s the reason you’re saying all these, right?”

Taeyong senses his manager’s insinuation so he goes right on to the third point. “You know how this marriage is basically just another job for me to do so I can get the actual job I want? I think I stopped seeing it as a job when I got jealous because he said his cock was hard for someone else.”

“…” Yuta blinks a few times before slowly leaning away from the table. “Am I supposed to listen to this?”

“He has a big cock, Yuta. Mouthwatering. What an Adonis.” Taeyong shuts his eyes only for a moment to reminisce. “Anyway, so that’s the first time it hit me because I shouldn’t be jealous. I don’t like him! Who cares if I’m merely an entanglement? That’s his business. These mental cheaters.”

Silence, and then Taeyong sighs dreamily. “But I like his dick. Who wouldn’t? Another thing happened, though. Guess what.”

Yuta groans, already having an idea what it is about. “Just spill it, whore.”

“Well, I touched the dick! Which isn’t a part of the job, you see. And he touched me. We were so into it that I felt like losing myself _until_ I pulled away because it was a revenge half-handjob for him fantasizing about someone else. Do you get me? Do you get what that means?”

“…Honestly, I’m confused about what you mean by half-handjob.”

“God, you virgin.” Taeyong slumps forward. “I can’t do this. Whatever this thing in my chest wants to do. It wants me to portray a person I don’t wanna be. And I’ve already conditioned myself to think I detest his guts. This piece of junk,” his heart stutters on cue, “doesn’t learn.”

Ah, so this is what this conversation is all about. The great Lee Taeyong might be having feelings for his supposed ‘enemy’.

Yuta rubs his eye. “Taeyong–your dick thirst aside, he’s your husband. I don’t see the problem.”

He earns a sarcastic chuckle.

“The problem is Jaehyun might turn out just like _him._ They know each other. I heard them talk about me. And you don’t wanna see me in the brink of surrender again. You don’t want to.”

No, Yuta doesn’t want to. He’d rather go blind than see Taeyong bawl his eyes out for a worthless man again. “You’re right, I don’t want to. That was…sometimes, I still remember it when I look at you.”

Taeyong’s head lowers as he stirs his black coffee. “I’ll never be able to break free from it.”

“Whatever you wish to do, though…know that your priority is yourself. New models are in talks of signing with the agency. GQ Korea booked you nonetheless. Who knows? The year is yet to end and houses might still call you for the fashion weeks on February. Don’t worry about this thing with Jaehyun – ‘cause that’s not the plan. The plan is to get you out there, and you don’t need to go through that nightmare again because you don’t need to deal with _that_ piece of junk in you.”

Yuta leans in. “You want my opinion, right?”

Taeyong nods slowly, still staring at the swirl in the middle of his drink. “You always say the right things.”

It brings a small smile to Yuta’s face. “Love? It’s not a necessity. But,” he pokes Taeyong’s head until the model is looking right back at him. “But Jaehyun is Jaehyun. He’s not that abusive trash. He will give you wings and won’t wait for you to fall. Come on, I’m a fan. I only like good people. Stop assuming things, Taeyong. I know it will never be easy, but you said I say the right things, so listen to me. Let what happens, happen.”

A finger taps Taeyong’s cheek fondly.

“Love? You need it. You badly need it. Love for yourself, most of all.”

Lotte World is packed on a Thursday afternoon despite the weekday and children are supposed to be in school. Taeyong grudgingly dresses cheaply because according to Jaehyun, he would get recognized easily if he was wearing Burberry or Prada – the two main picks of Taeyong before he was forced into a pair of faded jeans and oversized shirt that have no brand logo, both owned by the actor.

“You live in a luxury penthouse but can’t afford better than this garbage.”

“I’m trying to avoid being mobbed by crazy fans.” Jaehyun tilts the bucket hat for a moment to see if anybody’s watching them and seeing through their masks. “You look good in my clothes.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “You’re only saying that to feel better about your sense of fashion. Why didn’t we bring our managers?”

“They’re a disturbance. Come on.” Jaehyun says, sans an explanation and walks with the other to their first attraction of the day – Flume Ride.

It’s an exhilarating and wet plunge down riding a boat. Taeyong signals to the attendant to let only the two of them get in instead of four, but the guy refuses to allow it. No VIP treatment.

Taeyong hisses quietly close to Jaehyun’s ear. “This is why we should’ve brought Yuta and Johnny.”

“We don’t need them. They’re only going to ruin the day!” Uncaring of riding with strangers, Jaehyun holds his husband’s hand and guides him into the boat. The floor is wet and the boat wobbles, so Taeyong clings to Jaehyun tight even as they sit together.

The attendant then instructs them to hold on the bar and not put their head down once the boat dives. They will be allowed two rounds before the ride ends.

Slowly, the boat glides forward. Taeyong looks at the rippling water on his side and attempts to dip his hand in.

“You’ll get electrocuted.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“How did you know?”

Jaehyun smiles at the man fondly before catching the latter off-guard with a kiss on the cheek just as the boat plunges and water splashes at them.

Taeyong shrieks. “I’m wet! We didn’t bring extra!” He tries to wipe the droplets on his sunglasses but it only worsens.

The actor merely laughs it off, heart thundering in his chest. Will Taeyong call him out or not? “We’ll dry walking around.”

“How long are we gonna be here?”

“Mm, three hours? Five? Depends on how long you wanna spend the day with me.”

The boat quivers as it climbs up for the next round. Taeyong rubs his chest and his ring gleams against the natural light. “You know, Yuta and Johnny could’ve taken nice pictures to post on Instagram. People are going to instantly forget what I did–”

“No,” Jaehyun’s hand covers Taeyong’s on the handle. He doesn’t look back. “I want this moment to be ours alone.”

Taeyong wants to disassemble his husband’s words one by one and hopefully figure out what it means, but the unexpected second plunge instantly takes his attention from it.

Second attraction: Mirror Maze

Taeyong has been mumbling under his breath for five minutes straight. Not even two seconds later when they entered, Jaehyun was already running here and there wanting to get chased. The model has no patience for games like hide n’ seek, especially when _this_ attraction is built for illusions – he lost count how many times he screamed _boo!_ , only to see his own reflection and the actor is still nowhere to be found, only hooting occasionally from his hiding spot like a damn owl.

“I swear to god, hotshot. When I catch you, I will make your life a living hell!”

The teenager near him gives him a dirty look for shouting before walking away. Well, at least she doesn’t know who he is.

Another five minutes pass and Taeyong is about to call for an attendant to usher him outside when an arm wraps around him from behind and pulls him to the very back of the maze, where no one lingers.

Hot breath fans over his exposed neck. The oversized shirt has slid down from Jaehyun’s hold.

“Jaehyun–”

“Shhh,” Jaehyun hushes and tightens his hold around the model. “I think someone recognized me and I’m hiding.”

“W-well they didn’t recognize me so let me go. Go hide alone.” Taeyong clutches the other’s arm, but does nothing else. His heart is beating a thousand miles per hour.

“No, Taey. We’re a package. They get me, they’ll get you.” Jaehyun’s voice sounds deeper this time, breathier. And it does things to Taeyong.

It’s so unreasonable but Taeyong lets it go and remains in Jaehyun’s arms with his back pressed against the latter’s chest. He can feel how hard it is. The actor’s gym trips are paying off, huh.

They don’t know for how long they’ve been hiding. When the attendant’s voice comes over the intercom to remind them it’s time to exit, the couple then move from their spot and leaves Mirror Maze holding hands, hearts beating, unaware of each other’s feelings.

They try most of the open attractions for the day. For the first time since god knows when, Taeyong is genuinely happy. It’s nice to be this free once in a while without worrying about paparazzi and stalkers tailing him, waiting for when he’ll fuck up.

For the first time in years, Taeyong is an ordinary person. Behind the mask and undone hair to cover his eyes, he’s a nobody to the hundreds of people around him. He missed it, the way he could just walk and behave outside the cage of his status. He could accidentally bump into a kid and nobody would write an article of him picking on children.

Beside him, as they check the new displays in New Balance, Jaehyun also looks carefree. Every part of him relaxed while pointing at a design on the very top and asking a clerk to get him his size so he can try it on.

“Where do you wanna eat after this? I just felt the hunger now.”

Taeyong sits on a bench and waits for the clerk to leave them alone as Jaehyun tries the shoes. “I don’t know. I’m not hungry.”

He is. He’s hungry. But there seems to be no restaurant that offers dishes without salt in the ingredients or not too sugary. 

Jaehyun looks at the model as he ties the lace, regards him silently for a moment before standing up and hopping, jogging here and there. “There’s one restaurant with a salad bar. I looked it up last night before getting tickets.”

“…You did?”

“Mm. I’ll have salad too.” _Because I don’t want you to feel left out._

Taeyong looks down his fingers and smiles. “Okay, let’s eat there.”

It’s already 9 when they get home. The trip to Lotte World extended to seeing a movie they both didn’t understand because they were too busy making fun of its storyline to take it seriously. Driving back also kept them on the road for half an hour because of a minor traffic accident.

Taeyong moans in relief as he stretches out his arms before curling up on the couch with Jaehyun sitting by his feet, massaging his ankles. It’s alarmingly domestic yet he’s too tired to have an internal panic.

“Did you have fun?”

“I think I had the best time of my life.”

“You’re kidding me,” Jaehyun teases while kneading Taeyong’s socked feet. “Better than hitting the runway?”

Taeyong scoffs at him. “Of course, not. But I had fun. Can we do this again?”

What do they call this anyway, husbands going out together to have fun, holding hands and kissing cheeks but it’s not a date?

Jaehyun removes Taeyong’s socks, causing the model to bolt upright in horror.

“My feet must stink!”

“No, they don’t?”

“They do!” Taeyong reaches for the socks in Jaehyun’s hands, only to lose balance and fall face down on Jaehyun’s crotch.

Jaehyun freezes. Ten seconds. Twenty. Only the thundering of his heart can be heard in the whole penthouse. He looks down – Taeyong still hasn’t moved. Like the model just died there.

Death by cock suffocation.

Oh god, he wants to laugh, but then lips are mouthing over his clothed dick so Jaehyun just lets out a soft moan before tangling fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

“What are you doing…”

Taeyong looks up at him, eyes huge. Red is the color of his gaze, sultry and inviting, that Jaehyun matches with a shade of acceptance. Tugging Taeyong up with his hair, Jaehyun’s lips catch the model’s eager ones for a long, fervent kiss.

They don’t know who’s done which, but the next thing that registers to Taeyong is the softness of the mattress as Jaehyun puts him down and hovers above, mouths locked as tongues lick wherever they reach.

Cold hands slide underneath the model’s shirt to trace over the ridges of his torso, and that’s when panic settles in. Taeyong grips Jaehyun’s wrists, severing the lip-lock. Connecting them is a shiny string of spit.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks breathlessly, eyes already layered with misty lust. Under him, Taeyong bites his quivering lower lip before looking away. “Babe, what’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

Taeyong shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. Thinking that he’s overstepped his boundaries, Jaehyun pulls away and sits on his heels between the model’s parted legs. “I’m sorry – this…that was our first kiss since getting married so I got carried away,” Jaehyun fidgets. “I’m sorry I should just–”

“No,” Taeyong whispers, vulnerability exposed as he reaches for Jaehyun’s hands again. “I’m just scared you won’t find me attractive.”

“What?” Did he hear it correctly? Taeyong doubts his own appeal? It doesn’t make sense. “What’re you talking about? You’re pretty,” Jaehyun says before interlocking their fingers and kissing Taeyong’s knuckles. Kiss swollen lips find their way back to the model’s, moving languidly amidst a whisper. “You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on, believe me.”

Taeyong whimpers and bites down Jaehyun’s lip, sucking.

“Dunno if you’ve seen screencaps of me staring at your billboard in a variety show, but,” the actor softly laughs, holding back a moan as he grinds his hips down Taeyong’s. They’re both hard, desperate. “I’ve been crushing on you since then.”

Heat surges through every fiber of Taeyong’s body. Jaehyun, handsome prince, perfect Jaehyun is attracted to him. Jaehyun won’t mind if he’s skinny, right? Eager to be skin on skin, Taeyong laps at the other’s tongue, momentarily sucks on it with vigor that leaves the room filled with wet noises before asking Jaehyun to take their clothes off.

Jaehyun quickly strips naked before his husband and chuckles when Taeyong’s eyes immediately go to his cock. “I apologize for flashing on you last time.” He takes note of how the model stiffens and instantly remembers something from that incident. Regret coaxes him to explain, to say that he was lying, that he was indeed thinking of Taeyong that time.

“You’ve been beating your dick with thoughts of me? How shameless. What would they say once they heard their angelic Jaehyun isn’t so pure, hm?” Taeyong teases, his expression now free of uncertainty. He lets Jaehyun take his top off, breath hitching when the actor’s mouth latches on a nipple. He closes his eyes and rakes his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “Oh, just like that, suck on it.”

Jaehyun’s tongue twirls around the dark areola until the nub hardens enough for him to bite. Soft whimpers reach his ears, his cock twitching in response to such indirect stimulation. When the nipple reddens from his bites, Jaehyun moves to the other to give it the same treatment.

Bite, suck, lick, pinch, until Taeyong’s begging him to take his pants off. Jaehyun kisses each nipple, then Taeyong’s lips, before finally pulling off his husband’s lower garments.

A curse escapes him at the sight of Taeyong’s leaking cock, curved to the left and blushing at the tip. Jaehyun asks the model for permission while caressing those unblemished, inner thighs, before folding Taeyong’s legs to his chest.

“Hold them for me, babe.” Jaehyun says and starts nosing along the length of Taeyong’s cock, inhaling his scent. Even after a day outside he still smells like that stupid, expensive luxury bath wash he uses. But he smells so heavenly, practically asking to be devoured that Jaehyun can’t help himself but suck on that pink tip, licking precum and ripping a cry out of Taeyong.

His hands busy themselves with caressing the model’s thighs as he indulges himself with the latter’s cock, tracing the vein with his tongue before taking it back into his mouth. Jaehyun’s head bobs in a slow pace to savor Taeyong’s taste.

“God, god, that feels so good,” Taeyong raises his head to watch the obscene image between his legs. Of Jaehyun’s lips stretched around his cock. Of his cock disappearing in and out of Jaehyun’s hot mouth. “Ngh, Jaehyun. Touch me more, please.”

He wouldn’t expect himself to beg his ‘enemy’ for anything but tonight, Taeyong doesn’t care for all of that. All he wants is Jaehyun’s hands on him, Jaehyun’s mouth on him, Jaehyun inside of him. Wrecking him. Breaking him in the most delicious ways.

Jaehyun gives one last suck on the tip before letting it go with an obscene ‘pop’. His mouth then follows an invisible path on Taeyong’s thighs with kisses, leaving gasps and moans on their wake that grow louder when he begins biting on the supple flesh.

When he’s done worshipping what’s probably his favorite body part of Taeyong, he’s greeted by a litter of teeth marks. Jaehyun licks soothingly at some of them, from under Taeyong’s knee down to the curve of his ass.

Taeyong’s ass is small yet so scrumptious that Jaehyun just goes straight into lapping at that perfect little asshole. Fucking the warm pink pucker would be so rewarding once he’s done eating Taeyong out. But for now, even with his own cock begging to slide in that tight clutch, he’ll enjoy himself with getting a taste of what’s about to be the cause of his pleasurable crumble later.

He imagines fucking Taeyong senselessly while lapping over the rosy bud. Imagines Taeyong sobbing as Jaehyun pistons into him tirelessly. Imagines Taeyong coming untouched while his tongue punches through the model’s bottom.

Taeyong’s legs fall out of his putty hold when Jaehyun’s tongue slithers in again and presses against the softness of his walls. Jaehyun grunts, pushing it back against Taeyong’s chest and gripping the flesh as he continues eating him out, worshipping that sweet, sweet asshole.

“Fuck, please, please fuck me, Jaehyun…” Taeyong whines, bucking into the actor’s mouth. He catches sight of Jaehyun’s glistening chin. “Need your cock now…”

Lapping at the pucker, Jaehyun’s finger collects the saliva that accumulated around Taeyong’s asshole, uses it to coat his index before pushing it past the fluttering opening. His lips then enclose the model’s balls.

Jaehyun pulls away later on just as his index is joined with two more fingers. Dilated eyes watch as Taeyong accommodates them easily, scissoring and rubbing that spot that makes the model’s back arch off the bed.

He does this for a while, loosening Taeyong for something bigger and thicker. And when Taeyong’s pleas turn into sniffles, Jaehyun pulls out his fingers before taking out a lube from the nightstand drawer.

“W-wait, let me…” Taeyong smiles at him shyly, takes the bottle and squirts a copious amount on Jaehyun’s cock. He gives it a few pumps as well as some tiny kisses before laughing as Jaehyun pushes him back down. “I haven’t even started getting equal. You can’t do all the work all the time.”

“Try me,” The actor says, pressing the head of his cock on Taeyong’s hole. “I want to make you feel good, so it’s okay if you just lie there….”

Jaehyun pushes in, burying ‘til the base.

“…And take it.”

He starts off slow, making sure that Taeyong is not in pain. Badly wants to just let go of any sense of self-control but Taeyong matters, what Taeyong feels matters more, what Taeyong says matters more.

So when Taeyong grips his arms and tells him to _fuck me harder, faster, Jaehyun, ruin me_ with dripping seduction, Jaehyun finally fucks him like he means it.

And he does. Jaehyun folds Taeyong in half and pistons his hips in a brutal pace that has Taeyong gasping for air and moaning deliriously at the same time.

“ _Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me Jaehyun, oh god!”_

Taeyong is a screamer. It’s a good thing that they live at the topmost floor of the building or else, Jaehyun suspects that even if their walls are soundproof, the neighboring apartments might still hear them.

“There baby, do it again, fuck me there,” Taeyong hoists his legs on Jaehyun’s shoulders and clutches on the sheets while canting his hips to meet the other’s thrusts. His gaze, hooded with unstilted lust and something else that Jaehyun cannot read at the moment, stares right into the actor’s debauched face. “Feels good, yes? Is it tight?”

Jaehyun groans out an answer, focusing on fucking into Taeyong. He knows that the model is distracting him, seeing if he’s going to let go first.

Taeyong doesn’t dare touch his own cock even if it’s screaming for attention. He wants to come untouched, wants to come just from Jaehyun’s talented hips. “ _Ooh,_ you’re so big, baby. I can feel you here,” his hand lands on top of his belly and Taeyong whimpers when he feels something poke against his palm. “So good, fuck. Please don’t stop, Jaehyun, keep fucking me. Don’t go to work – just fuck me everyday. Wake up and put that thick cock in me even when I’m asleep – _ah! There! Right there!_ ” Tears prickle Taeyong’s eyes as Jaehyun pounds harder, fueled by the filth spilling out of his mouth. “Fill me with your cum, come inside me again and again ‘til I’m leaking so bad when I walk around–”

Jaehyun slaps a hand over Taeyong’s mouth and grips the model’s neglected cock, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Hot bliss coils in his belly by the second. Covered in a layer of sweat, he puts Taeyong’s legs down and pins the model with his own weight so he can swallow the noises with his mouth instead.

A loud cry tears through the man under him as Taeyong reaches his peak. Jaehyun doesn’t miss a millisecond of it, of the beauty unraveling from carnal happiness even as his own orgasm wracks through his body in the most insanely gratifying way.

Once certain that he’s milked to the last drop, Jaehyun slowly pulls out of Taeyong and kisses the latter before picking up a discarded shirt to wipe ribbons of cum on the model’s stomach, as well as his hole. They’re both panting heavily, still reeling from the blinding pleasure.

“That was…the best sex I’ve ever had,” Taeyong says through pants before giggling, tugging the covers up his chest. “Ten minutes, then let’s take a shower together.”

Jaehyun smirks. “Not gonna make me use the common bathroom?” He tosses the soiled fabric over his shoulder, not caring where it lands.

“Nope,” Taeyong pulls his husband down and starts making out with him. “We have some _things_ to do together.”

“Like what?” Jaehyun leaves some kisses down the model’s neck before pulling away to grab his phone from the back pocket of his pants, pulling up the camera. “Put the covers away.”

“Why?” With a sly smile, Taeyong kicks off the covers and lies there all naked and obviously just thoroughly fucked. “Taking pictures of me so you’ll have something to jerk off to when you’re at work? But I just asked you not to work anymore, Jaehyun.”

“Can’t do that, babe. Let’s give you a photoshoot. Strike your best pose?”

The rest of the ten minutes tick by with Jaehyun capturing the model in varying degrees of obscenity. Normally, Taeyong would’ve felt so conscious of his appearance yet Jaehyun gave no reason for him to be ashamed of his skin and shape. It’s still there buzzing in his veins. Will not disappear just like that. Yet at the moment Jaehyun looks at him with nothing but awe and appreciation.

 _Such a good actor,_ Taeyong thinks as he follows the other in the bathroom. _Please keep it up and let me be happy even just for a while._

Something clearly shifts right after that night. They may not sit down and talk about it but Taeyong is aware of how lighter it feels in the penthouse all of a sudden – it’s brighter and his lungs can take in more air than before. As though whatever blockage in him is gone. Optimism clouds his following days and even though there’s still no news about more gigs, he couldn’t be happier for Jaehyun’s stead as work flows in and keeps him busy.

Well, actors have always been busier than models whose only job is to maintain their appearance and hope that they fit the world’s ever-changing beauty standards.

Although busy with interviews, radio show appearances, Bon Bon Castle and meetings regarding the new drama, Jaehyun always makes sure to get home either dinner time or simply to sleep when he can’t help the change in schedule.

The bolster is no longer there in bed. No words exchanged, Taeyong automatically curls up against Jaehyun because he sleeps better when they’re cuddling.

Do they not detest each other anymore? Are they in love? No one knows the answer.

Let whatever happens, happen. It will take them where they belong.

The meeting started late in the afternoon so it only concluded three hours later, and he was roped into a group dinner. Jaehyun checks the time on his phone, still early for Taeyong’s bedtime so he’s sure that the other hasn’t gone to bed yet. True to his assumptions, he spots the model sitting by the pool, feet dipped in the water.

Jaehyun takes off his jacket and drapes it around Taeyong to keep him warm in this chilly evening. “Hey, you didn’t reply to my texts. Too busy thinking?”

Taeyong pushes the bowl of peanuts to Jaehyun and ties the jacket’s sleeve around him so it won’t fall. “There’s nothing else to do when you’re gone but think.”

“Penny for your thoughts?” The actor removes his shoes and socks but doesn’t dip his feet in the water. It’s tempting but he heard it’s dangerous to wet your feet when they’re confined for hours.

The city lights are even more gorgeous when the sky is completely dark. While the moon reigns up, Seoul’s lights reign below. They’re incompatible yet for some reason, they look good together.

“I’m thinking about why I hated you.”

The past tense brings a smile to the actor. “Yeah, why? I’ve always wanted to know. I’m sure it’s not only because you think I suck at what I do and that I don’t deserve the recognition.”

“Ahuh, I don’t know if I’m ready to admit I might actually be wrong, but at least I’ll tell you why. You–you reminded me of my ex.”

Jaehyun listed all the possible reasons that would explain Taeyong’s animosity but this never crossed his mind. And now, he doesn’t know what to feel, remembering the things the ex-boyfriend told him.

Taeyong takes his cue to continue. “He’s an actor. Like you. He was a newbie when we dated, so full of passion and dreams for himself. Already forgot how we met exactly. Probably through a friend of a friend, something like that. But we clicked. He started with a webtoon, supporting character, not really leaving a deep impression on viewers. But he guested on popular shows, so he eventually started seeing his name out there.”

Talking about it again doesn’t hurt him. It only reminds him how he completely shattered beyond repair.

Jaehyun listens attentively.

“He gradually grew. He grew and I worried he might forget me. He changed, we changed. From a symbol of hope he became my call of surrender. I _hate_ him to the marrow of my bones. I hate him so much until now. And I will hate him as I lay in my deathbed. Because he succeeded in breaking me from the inside out. Like the rest of them. They lied, said I was beautiful, when all they wanted was to poison me.”

Taeyong then smiles, soulless as he meets Jaehyun’s eyes. “And he was like you – the version of him that I loved was once like you. They called him an angel, a gentleman, an all-rounder. He was perfect in their eyes. When I heard about you, all I could hear was my own cries two years ago. It’s stupid to displace my deep-seated hatred on you just because you shared some superficial traits. And I sincerely apologize because it’s so unfair to you. I know my sorry is not enough to cover all the troubles, but I hope you accept it.”

“That man…” Jaehyun exhales slowly. “Did he never apologize?”

Soft chuckles escapes Taeyong. “I _know_ you know it’s _him._ Well, he didn’t. Said it was all my fault. Blamed me for the tragedy we became.”

_You remind me of a tragedy._

“We ended as soon as we started. Then I stopped watching local TV because I didn’t wanna see him. I was scared that if I saw him again, I’d do something I’d regret. That’s why I wasn’t aware of you. You met like, six months ago? More or less? How’s the fucker doing?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t take tabs. And now that I know who he is to you, I don’t wanna give a damn.”

The laughter bubbling out of Taeyong carries some semblance of life. “Well, I hope he falls out of the spectrum soon. ‘Cause it’s unfair – before things made a turn for the worst, there was still this little fire in me hoping I’d get saved. And now they’re just ashes. Most times I feel like I’m decaying. I don’t want him to flourish while I’m here grappling with chances.”

The model will not admit it but Jaehyun sees through the nonchalant façade. He doesn’t know the extent of the wound that was inflicted in him but Jaehyun knows it’s as fresh as the day it was cut open.

Jaehyun securely takes Taeyong’s hand in his. “Before I accept your apology, I want to say sorry for the things I said that night, after your encounter with him.”

“It’s okay, I forgot it already.”

“Then I accept your sorry, too.”

The cold wind blows through them.

“And Taeyong, I’m here. He broke you? They broke you? Fine. You’re irreparable? Fine. I will help you grow into a new and better you. Stronger, happier, healthier. Leave the rusty pieces behind. I hope that with me, you’ll be sturdier.”

Taeyong chuckles as a lone tear rolls down his cheek. Why did Jaehyun have to say those things so sincerely as though he wasn’t gossiping with the bastard? Why did he have to sound like he’d give Taeyong wings and let him fly? Because it would be so much harder to move on once he clips them and watches Taeyong plunge to the ground.

Nevertheless, Taeyong holds on to them. He links their pinkies and gives Jaehyun a bright smile. “Thank you. I don’t deserve you, but thank you.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else be with you like this.” Jaehyun wipes Taeyong’s tears. “Feel better now?”

A slow nod.

“Let’s go back inside. I know what can _really_ make you feel better.”

The older man expects it to be another passionate night but Jaehyun holds him in bed as they watch clips of him in the old drama, and Jaehyun himself makes fun of the way he acted.

Taeyong falls in a heap of laughter, and falls in love.

“Uh, not to spoil the mood but…you know I’m flying to Italy in two days, right? To shoot a CF?”

“Yeah?”

Jaehyun opens his mouth and closes it again. Should he really tell Taeyong that he’s working with Jongin? His husband loathes all about that man, doesn’t even want to say _his_ name. And they’re already getting along. It wouldn’t be worth it to see Taeyong crestfallen or angry right after their talk.

“Just…wanna say I’ll be there for four days because it’ll be shot in different places. And we’ll go around Milan on the last day.”

A beat of silence, and then Taeyong’s linking their pinkies again. “I just want you to come back, that’s all.”

Oh, he will. He’ll come back. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be than next to Taeyong.

Two days following Jaehyun’s departure to Italy, Taeyong receives a really good news. Harper’s Bazaar Korea is planning to include him in their March issue. Based on what was discussed in the meeting, he will have seven pages of solo photos including an interview. He won’t be on the cover, but it’s Harper’s Bazaar. The magazine sitting on top of his bucket list.

His marriage with Jaehyun is working. Taeyong keeps himself from running like crazy out of the company building, and gets in his car with barely contained excitement as he fishes out his phone to text Jaehyun about it. He wants Jaehyun to be the first one to know outside work.

But his excitement soon dies down when he sees the notifications from Instagram. Curious about the reason of an influx of DMs and comments, Taeyong clicks on them.

His hand terribly shakes, heart threatens to burst out of his chest as he learns what it is about.

Fans DMed the nude photos of him currently circulating online. Taeyong rubs his eyes, hoping that someone was just trying to set him up and edited his photos, but they’re real. They’re real.

These are the photos Jaehyun took of him that night.

It gets out of hand – why wouldn’t it? It’s Lee Taeyong. People in and outside Korea know who he is. Articles pop up left and right faster than they can comprehend. He trends on top social media sites. For the next 24 hours, all they talk about is him. Crazy, embarrassing him.

His father calls him for an emergency meeting to discuss damage control. Doesn’t ask if it was real, doesn’t even comfort him. Just wants to know whether or not he’s got excuses prepared so they can immediately release a statement.

Taeyong refuses to give a statement. He’s _exhausted,_ both emotionally and mentally. Locks himself in the penthouse and turns on airplane mode so he won’t get calls and texts. He doesn’t want to face people that he even asked the staff not to let anyone in from his agency or he will call the police.

He’s shut himself off from the outside world that he misses Jaehyun’s texts saying he’s on the way home.

Jaehyun books a flight back to Seoul in the middle of shoot. Fuck breach of contract. Never mind getting pulled out of the CF. They can call him unprofessional all they want, ignorant of the line between work and personal life but he doesn’t give a fuck. All that matters to him is Taeyong.

How did it happen? He’s the only one who has the photos, for fuck’s sake! A bug? Hack? But he didn’t notice a glitch or any change in his phone.

That can wait. He’ll figure out what happened, but right now, he needs to see Taeyong and reconstruct the trust he was given not long ago.

 _Please, don’t do anything rash,_ he prays non-stop since boarding the plane until arriving in Incheon. Luckily, no fans are waiting for him since he isn’t scheduled to come back just yet. Johnny picks him at the airport at 2AM. The whole ride back is silent because no one knows what to say, if there’s anything to talk about. The company reached out to him when they couldn’t get ahold of Taeyong but there’s nothing much they could do because even Jaehyun hasn’t heard from the model too.

He’s nervous, he’s scared. Taeyong wants nothing to do with anybody including him. This is what scares Jaehyun the most. Taeyong has begun opening up to him, little by little, and he might be crumbling down again. No Jaehyun within reach after the promise of helping him get better.

Worse, the nightmare plaguing Taeyong at the moment relates to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun takes the VIP elevator from the carpark up to the penthouse. Consumed with trepidation but most of all worry about his husband, Jaehyun shakily enters the code and immediately looks around for Taeyong.

Living room, empty. Deck, empty. Kitchen, empty.

He stares at the door to the master’s bedroom and grips the handle. God forbid he comes home to a tragedy.

The two seconds he’s turned the knob and pushed the door open feels like the longest time of his life. Jaehyun releases the breath he’s been holding upon the sight of Taeyong sitting in bed with his back to the actor. He didn’t expect Taeyong to still be up at 3. Jaehyun turns the main light on.

“Taeyong–”

The model flinches, posture stiffening.

Jaehyun fails to pick up the cue. “Taeyong, I’m not–”

“Is that your first thought? To save yourself instead of asking how I’m doing? Weren’t you curious since I haven’t been picking up calls?” Taeyong glances to his right and watches Jaehyun through his periphery. “Or you don’t care about that at all?” He gets up and turns around, face impenetrable. “Why are you here? You’re not supposed to return yet. What kind of CF shoot even lasts four days?”

“H–”

“Or have you been frolicking in Italy? While I’m here locked up because I have no face to show anymore.”

Jaehyun sighs. The company didn’t want to let him go earlier. He’s been filming since arriving to Italy. What frolicking? How could Taeyong even–

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Taeyong scoffs before regarding him disdainfully. “Open your goddamn mouth! Were you having the time of your life after lying to me, making a fool out of me?!”

Confused, Jaehyun frowns. “What are you talking about? When did I lie to you? Taeyong, will you please calm down?”

Another scoff.

“I want to explain and I can’t do it if you’re screaming at me like this. Taeyong,” he takes a step forward, pausing when the other backs up, clearly not wanting him near. And Jaehyun’s heart twists painfully. “It wasn’t me. I didn’t do it. Why would I do that to you?”

“I don’t know. Why _wouldn’t_ you do that to your enemy? Why would you pass on the chance to get back at me for all the things I said about you, huh? You’d be fucking stupid not to grab the chance when you already have the means. It’s not you?” Taeyong says incredulously before suddenly hurling his phone against Jaehyun’s chest with all his might. It cracks as it drops to the floor. “Fucking take a second look at them, then. YOU took the pictures. They came from YOU. How did you do it, huh? Made a burner account and let them feast on me?”

Taeyong chuckles in disbelief. Has the other gone mute? Ran out of bullshit to say knowing they won’t work on him? “You’re telling me to calm down? I was _this_ close to getting a spot in Harper’s Bazaar! Then those came out. Found the right timing to release them? You’re telling me to calm down after I bared myself to you, told you things that no one else knew. Aside from my manager, my closest friend, the one who stopped me from cutting my wrist two years ago. No one else–and _this_?” His voice cracks as the urge to cry burgeons. “This is what you’re gonna do? After lulling me into a false sense of security? I _knew_ it. I knew you’d do something like this. You hate me more than anyone, Jeong Jaehyun.”

_Just when I let myself fall for you._

He feels stupid. He feels like the dumbest man on Earth. Pathetic. A laughing stock. Why is he getting mad now when he knew all along that Jaehyun would stab him from behind? When he heard them talk about taking turns with him in bed, that was the biggest red flag.

Getting mad at Jaehyun is just an excuse to find someone else to blame for letting himself fall despite that warning.

Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair exasperatedly. Anger blinds and deafens the man before him, and there’s no one else more difficult to deal with than a person who won’t listen. “Taeyong, I really don’t know what else to say. I _don’t_ hate you. Please believe me – I didn’t do it…”

Shaking his head, Taeyong covers his ears with both hands as he continues to glower at the actor.

His demons whisper. _‘No, don’t listen to him. He will lie and find his way out of this, smooth talk you into accepting his apology. No, don’t listen. He’s doing the same things **he** did to you. This feels familiar, right?’_

_‘Remember, when **he** blamed you for the mistakes **he** did, and you took it all because you didn’t wanna lose **him**? You thought you were wrong, and **he** was right – because **he** was perfect, and **he** couldn’t possibly be lying to you. But the truth of the matter is **he** never cared. **He** only used you as a stepping stone, and when **he** couldn’t take your weakness anymore, **he** used them to manipulate you. This man before you is doing the same thing! Look how much he’s flourishing. He will break you too, Taeyong. He will spread your ashes on the ground and walk on them. Wings? Don’t be a fool. He has clipped them even before they grew.’_

“I heard you,” Taeyong says, voice laced with so much poison. “I heard you and the bastard at the photoshoot talking about sharing me like I’m a toy. What else did he tell you?” He starts chuckling, low and devoid of amusement. “Did he tell you how he abused me, hit me countless times that I struggled to cover the bruises? Did he tell you how many times how he told me I wasn’t really beautiful, said I was ugly, said I was a fuckdoll to the brands booking me? Because I had no real talent, I just went down on them?”

At every piece of vulnerability thrown at him, Jaehyun’s heart burns.

“Did he tell you about the nights he brought people home and forced me to watch as he fucked them? Did he tell you about cheating on me because I wasn’t exciting enough? You two are friends, so you must know it all. You must have celebrated when you heard we’d be getting married. God, how did I not see that? The way you pretended to be shocked was so convincing! I should’ve noticed when you didn’t protest as much as I did. You two planned this all along, didn’t you?”

Taeyong puts his hands down when it’s clear that Jaehyun’s rendered speechless, and walks out of the bedroom.

Jaehyun thinks the model just feels suffocated in there, so he stays. He should let Taeyong’s anger simmer down before attempting to talk to avoid another fi–

“What – Taeyong, what are you doing?”

“This is why I hate letting people in,” the model says as he dumps an empty luggage in bed and starts hauling clothes from the closet. “I get vulnerable once and they take advantage of it.”

“Stop it,” Jaehyun climbs in bed and starts taking out the clothes, eyes watery. “Stop this! Where are you going?” He grabs Taeyong’s hand to stop him from getting more clothes. “Don’t leave–”

“LET ME GO!”

Jaehyun steps over the luggage and wraps his arms tightly around Taeyong’s waist, burying his face on the other’s neck. “Don’t leave. Let’s talk, please? I’m sorry,” he apologizes a few more times, takes the blame for something he didn’t do if that’s what’s going to make his love stay. “I’m sorry, Yong. Listen to me? Don’t leave me. I’m so–”

He gets shoved, and before he could reach out for another hug, Taeyong backhands him hard across the face.

“Don’t. Touch. Me. Leave me alone. Do not look for me.” The model grabs everything and puts them back in the luggage, zipping it close. “If I see your face again, I’ll make sure to give you more than a slap.”

“Taeyong–”

Taeyong slams the luggage on the floor. “Do you really not understand what _this_ means to me?” Tears soon gather in his eyes at the thought of losing everything he worked hard for. “It means game over! I’m practically jobless as we speak! Are you happy? They will still love you, but what is there left for me?” He angrily wipes the traitorous tears now cascading down his face. “Dry those fucking crocodile tears, will you? How dare you look me in the eyes still.”

Not wanting to give the actor the satisfaction of seeing his defeat, Taeyong drags his stuff out of the bedroom with Jaehyun scrambling to follow.

“I don’t hate you! Taeyong, come on.” Jaehyun grabs the back of Taeyong’s shirt as he drops on his knees, cheeks wet with hot tears. “Taeyong, please don’t go. Don’t leave me!”

“Wow, even in the end you’re such a good actor. You really deserve the roles you get, don’t you?” Taeyong merely looks over his shoulder, fists clenching as Jaehyun’s face buries on his spine. “Begging me like I meant something to you. I’m not a director, I can’t say you’re doing a good job.” He then puts a cap on as well as a mask before tearing Jaehyun’s arms away from him. “You know what’s worse than a killer? Those that pretend to be a savior.”

Jaehyun breaks down as the door slams, spitting Taeyong out of his life.

The clock ticks too loud as though it’s being air-horned right into his ear. Jaehyun hasn’t left his spot on the floor, sitting on his heels ‘til the break of dawn. The swelling of his cheek has gone down. Perhaps it’s a self-punishment for being careless. He’s keeping so many personal things in his phone yet it has no passcode. How could he be so negligent? Someone must have snooped around in his stuff during the shoot. Someone that has a grudge against him or Taeyong, and wants to see the both of them hit rock bottom.

“It’s you, right…?” Jaehyun says monotonously, as though he’s been drained of energy. Dull eyes stare into nothing. “Kim Jongin.”

Something shifts within the actor and all of a sudden, he’s pushing himself off the floor, crying out as blood rushes back to his legs and drags him back down. Undeterred, he takes out his phone and texts the man to meet him as soon as he gets back.

Jaehyun cancels all of his schedule. He gets reprimanded by the management, but there’s nothing they can do because _Even if you don’t cancel them, I won’t go anyway. Take your pick._ Due to his recklessness, he receives a long lecture from his parents, but if there’s anyone more stubborn than their refusal to understand where he’s coming from, it’s Jaehyun himself.

“I know I’m going to get hated for being unprofessional. They’re already talking a lot. Why else would the company pull me out of schedules if not because of my husband? Resting, my ass. The last thing I’ll be doing is to rest. I don’t know where Taeyong is, he’s not answering his phone – not even his own father knows where his son is!”

Johnny rubs his face frustratedly. They’ve been waiting for Taeyong to connect with them for the past three days yet alas, there’s none. Not even a shadow. It’s like he really disappeared off the face of the earth just like that. “You said he doesn’t want to see you. Maybe not for long. You will not see someone who doesn’t wanna be seen. So please get back to work first. This is clearly stressing you out.”

“Please, Johnny. We’re good friends. You know me the best. But please, for the love of god, don’t tell me to stop worrying about my husband. I don’t know where he is. It doesn’t mean I should stop trying just because he told me not to. I’ll respect his decision to take a break from us but only after we talk properly. That’s all I want; I want us to talk properly. For him to hear me out.”

Johnny sits down next to the actor, beer in hand. “Since when?”

“Since when what?”

“Since when did you fall for him?”

Jaehyun stares at his manager for a few seconds before chuckling, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t even notice. I just know I don’t wanna lose him now, not ever.”

“Hmm. I’m surprised though, there are no media camping out when I got here.”

“Because they will get put behind bars if they come here,” the actor says, stealing the beer from Johnny and drinks from it. “Taeyong somehow got all of their names and filed a restraining order against them. Did it because one of them called me a gold digger for marrying him.”

Amusement fills Johnny. “Is that so?”

Jaehyun nods, gently shaking the can as he stares into space while thinking of the model. “He’s always got a mask on so no one will see the real him. Didn’t want people to think he’s weak so he’s putting up this angry front. He cares, Johnny. He just doesn’t want to admit it. Always has another excuse to hide the truth.”

“Don’t you think he’s just doing that because it’s what he needs to do? Create a façade to change everyone’s opinion of him. That is why you got married in the first place.”

“You’re right. But that was before. After something happened between us, we changed. I felt it. It was everywhere in this house. He was cooking for me although he wouldn’t eat, just wanted me to eat well, he said. Listened to me practice my lines–he mocked me before, you know. Texted me encouraging messages when I left for work. And he wasn’t scared to wake up in my arms. It was short-lived because I fucked up.”

“No, you didn’t. The bastard ex did.”

“You’re right, you’re right again.” Jaehyun finishes the rest of the beer and puts the can away as he receives a message.

Speak of the devil. Kim Jongin couldn’t meet him sooner but he’s available now. Five minutes before 12 midnight. At some club.

Jaehyun holds back the temptation to throw his phone to the pool. “I’m going out.” Pocketing his phone, he gets up and takes his jacket while heading for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To teach the bastard a lesson.”

Johnny winces before waving at the actor. “Well, good luck. Serve him what he deserves!”

Jaehyun parks a distance away from the club. Even from where he stops, he hears the music coming from the establishment. There’s a line of people outside waiting to enter and he sends another text to Jongin announcing he’s arrived. Bagging no patience with him, Jaehyun walks up to the bouncer and pulls his mask down long enough to be recognized before finally going in.

He squeezes through throngs of people in different states of half undress, ignoring the shouts as he pushes past them.

There, at the opposite side of the club is the bane of his existence.

Jongin is in the middle of chatting up a scantily dressed woman when Jaehyun throws himself towards the other with a sucker punch to the jaw.

Chaos ensues. People scurry out of their way as Jaehyun straddles the man and rains continuous, merciless punches on his face, even as Jongin starts bleeding. “I should’ve done this earlier!” He pummels the actor’s face a few more times before a bouncer rips them apart. Jaehyun gives him a kick on the side, seething. “That’s for going through my phone and leaking the photos, little fucker. For all the things you did!” Tearing his arms out of the bouncer’s hold, Jaehyun crouches down to grip a handful of Jongin’s hair, yanking his head back. The bastard merely shields himself. “He is not insecure. You are. You’re mad because you failed to ruin him, and you’re jealous because I get to have someone so amazing while you’re here getting all that Herpes, you degenerate.”

Jongin’s head hits the floor as Jaehyun lets go of his hair and towers over him. “And you know why your dramas flop despite cheating your way up? ‘Cause you do everything but act.”

With one last kick to the guy’s rib, Jaehyun storms out of the club, disturbing his father from sleep with a call. “Get ready for anything coming out against me. Don’t release a statement. But take down all articles, even Taeyong’s. All the photos. If you don’t wanna pay, I will. Just take them all down.”

Deep inhale, slow exhale. Deep inhale, slow exhale. Mr. Jeong does this several times before looking at his unapologetic son. They’re in the office to review stock reports. Stocks have declined since the clips and photos of Jaehyun beating Kim Jongin scatter all over the internet. Lee Taeyong’s scandal? Dropping down to no.2 on celebrity news sites as Jaehyun’s takes over.

Because netizens don’t even know half of the story, they are quick to throw Jaehyun under the bus. Even without Lee Taeyong in any of the videos or pictures, his name is brought up every second as the culprit of Jeong Jaehyun’s misconduct.

As if Taeyong has that much negative influence on him.

Jaehyun scoffs inwardly.

“We are going to pay everyone that needs to be paid to take down whatever we can. And the company won’t take your money for it. After all, Taeyong is signed to us, and he’s the president’s son.”

“And he’s my husband. Your son-in-law.” Jaehyun’s hands ball up on his lap. “Where’s Mr. Lee?”

“He wishes to remain at home in case Taeyong goes there. I understand; he’s worried as well. Honestly,” Mr. Jeong leaves his seat to pour himself some wine and gazes out the window where he has a vantage point of Lee Taeyong’s perfume ad on a billboard. “He’s doing a good job being the president of this company but he’s doing a poor job being a father to the most successful model of Vision – Enthrall. That’s what I observed.”

Jaehyun sighs, rubbing his temple. “I hope this serves as a wake-up call to him.”

“I hope so as well.” Mr. Jeong looks at his son, tight-lipped. “Jaehyun, if you’re going through something, let me know. I still want to be involved in your life even though you’re already an adult. I know you can take care of yourself, but remember that your mother and I are always here for you, first and foremost.” He walks over to his son and puts the glass down before leaning over to give him a quick hug. “We’ll help clear your name. Yours and Taeyong’s.”

They part, and the CEO goes back to his seat. “But first of all, we need to know what really happened.”

Jaehyun nods. “Thank you, dad. Although I’m asking you to give me some time before releasing a statement. It’s quite sensitive for Taeyong and his opinion is more important than ours. Our decisions will be up to him.”

“…Fine. I won’t ask you to explain. Let’s hope that you’ll reach Taeyong as soon as possible. Anyway, all of your schedules are cancelled for the time being. When all of this subsides, I want you to resume them right away. We’re paying a lot for the damage.”

“Yes, dad. I’m sorry.”

Mr. Jeong huffs before waving dismissively. “Well since you have nothing else to do, go back home and reflect. Regardless of what Kim Jongin did to the two of you, you shouldn’t have done that.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth, but the CEO interrupts.

“You shouldn’t have caused _that much_ damage.” Mr. Jeong shakes his head before opening a file. “They’re not suing us so I’ll agree he deserves that. Whatever made you do it. I trust your judgment.”

God must be going deaf from Jaehyun’s constant cries of thank you’s right now as he peppers his father’s face with kisses before yelling out a _see you later_ as he exits the man’s office.

He bumps into Yuta on his way to the elevator. Jaehyun wants to greet him, to ask if there’s any news about Taeyong but the model’s manager stills suspiciously for a second before making a beeline to the CEO’s office.

Jaehyun quickly chases him. “Hey, wait a sec!” He pulls a struggling Yuta to the side. Actually, he wouldn’t have suspected anything if the other didn’t react like that, as though he wanted to avoid Jaehyun. Yuta has no reasons to avoid Jaehyun, unless…

“I don’t know where Taeyong is I swear I have no idea!”

“Please tell me where he is, Yuta. We need to talk. He’s not doing well, is he? Is he eating properly? Is he sleeping on time?”

Yuta tries to wriggle his arm out of Jaehyun’s tight clutch but to no avail. “He’s sad as fuck, what do you expect? Not even talking to me. He looks dead. Is he eating? Ha. It’s worse than his normal state. But yes, he sleeps a lot – he sleeps the misery and hunger off. Are you satisfied now? Let go of me–”

Smirking victoriously, the actor releases Yuta before backing him up against the wall. He’s a few centimeters taller, so as he stares down the other, Yuta coils further in fear.

“Don’t beat me up–”

“I won’t, if you tell me where he is.”

Yuta debates with himself momentarily before pushing Jaehyun away, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Fine! Only because I know you’re not the one who leaked those photos.”

Jaehyun blinks in surprise. “You do?”

“Of course! The second I found out that abusive motherfucker was with you, I knew you were innocent. But that doesn’t change the fact that you let Taeyong get hurt because you didn’t tell him you were with Jongin.”

“Because I knew he’d get mad! And I couldn’t just back out of the CF or ask them to kick him out for Taeyong. Plus, I didn’t know the extent of his fuckery, alright? If I knew, I wouldn’t have gone there.”

Yuta squints, crossing his arms. “I sincerely hope you’re completely innocent because I’d hate to deactivate my stan account for you. Or turn into an anti.” Slowly, he steps forward until Jaehyun’s back hits the wall. How the tables have turned. “Straighten this crease in your relationship within the day. If not, I’ll downvote all of your positive articles.”

Taeyong’s manager takes out his phone and types rapidly. Jaehyun’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

“I texted you my address. You’ll find him there.”

Jaehyun instantly pulls the other in a tight hug, almost in tears before turning on his heel to go.

“Wait!”

The actor halts and looks at him expectantly.

“I’ve been rooting for you, Jaehyun. When you got married, I really thought that you’d be the one to make things better for him. It’s you or no one else.” Yuta slips both hands in his pockets, his previously solemn expression turning mischievous. “Choose the blood red roses.”

The door opens, and Taeyong buries his face deeper into the pillow. “Yuta! I said I don’t wanna eat!”

“I’m not gonna make you eat.”

Taeyong jolts upright. Before he can say anything, a bouquet of fragrant, red roses is shoved into his arms.

Jaehyun stands two feet away from the bed, tightly closed fists hidden behind his back to keep himself from reaching out and fucking up this chance. Seeing that Taeyong isn’t screaming his head off, the actor takes it as a good sign. “Even if you throw them away, I will buy another one. A thousand more until you talk to me. And since we’re only going to get tired eventually, we might as well talk now. Properly. Hopefully without shouting and hitting each other.”

The model hugs his flowers, looking away in shame.

“Okay, thank you. First of all, I’m glad that no matter how miserable you feel, you will never feel dead enough to not wear designer clothes. You look good in them. What’s the brand?”

Taeyong’s brows furrow at the slightest as he moves the bouquet down to show the front of his black tracksuit. “Balmain. Can’t you read?”

Jaehyun scratches his cheek in embarrassment. His ear must be as red as the rose petals now. “Well, I didn’t know how to pronounce it. Anyway, I want to say I didn’t do it. Did Yuta tell you that?”

“Don’t speak of his name. That traitor, I told him not to tell you but he’s so biased because he’s a stupid fanboy.” Taeyong scowls at the flowers while caressing their petals. “And whether he did or not, I didn’t listen to him. Jaehyun…we’re not okay. That thing you did–”

“Kim Jongin.” They both hate that name to the core of their beings. “I was with him in Italy. I didn’t tell you we would be in the CF among others because you would get mad and I didn’t want to hurt you by mentioning him. And because I didn’t know the gravity of what he did, I didn’t do anything. I’m really sorry, Taeyong.” Jaehyun bites his lip. His hands itch to hold his husband. “I’m sorry I was so dense.”

Realization etches itself on Taeyong’s expression, eyes widening a little. “He was the one…that leaked the photos?”

“Yes.” Talking about it physically pains Jaehyun, but he’s sure Taeyong feels ten times worse. “I don’t know exactly how he did it but I realized that it could only be him based on the horrifying deeds I forced you to recall. I’m sorry again. He has no sense of decency, and the way he talked about you rubbed me the wrong way. Should’ve trusted my guts after that – but I can’t change what already happened. I know it’s not enough to compensate for the trauma he left, but I gave him a good beating. Beat him up so bad because he deserved it. And you know what? He’s not even suing! Him staying quiet is practically a confession. And…” Jaehyun smiles a little. “I asked the company to take down all pictures they can find. As well as the articles.”

Taeyong’s jaw drops. “That’s a fuckton of money.”

Jaehyun shrugs, taking a hesitant step closer. “Mhm. The company supports you, Taeyong. My dad will help. He trusts us – even though he has no idea what’s going on. But before he makes a decision, he needs to know the reason. It’ll be up to you if you want to confess…”

“I’ll think about it.” Taeyong puts the bouquet next to him instead before looking at the actor. “And my dad?” 

“Well, my dad is the CEO so he has overall control. Your dad though, he’s waiting for you at home. At his house. You might pop up there all of a sudden and he wants to welcome you back if ever.” Jaehyun sniffles and takes another step closer, gauging the other’s reaction. “Are you still mad at me?”

Without the flowers to shield his vulnerability, Taeyong hugs his knees instead and rests his forehead on them to hide the clear shame on his face. “…Thank you for doing all that even though the industry has probably blacklisted me already.” A beat of silence. “And I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For not giving you a chance to talk. To be honest, I wanted to go back to say sorry and hear you out, but I am so ashamed of what I did.” Taeyong curls in on himself. “I’m…I’m so happy you came here. Jaehyun,” he says, wincing, “I actually missed you very much.”

The hot lump in his chest cools down and gives his heart the comfort it’s looking for. More confident now, Jaehyun climbs to bed and sits next to his husband with his back against the wall, hugging his knees too. “I missed you too,” he whispers, heart fluttering like a giddy teenager. “I was scared that the next time I’d see you would be in court to attend our divorce hearing.”

The model stiffens, before relaxing. “That didn’t cross my mind.”

“Then I’m glad. You would eventually come back to me, right? Because I came back for you. I don’t break my promises.”

Taeyong finally uncurls, head resting against the wall.

“Eating disorder.”

The actor looks at him cluelessly.

“I was diagnosed with eating disorder over three years ago. When I was training, my teacher would scold me for eating. I loved sweets, but too much is bad. So I cut down, but it wasn’t enough. I still weighed heavier than I should. And then I debuted on the runway. That world is notoriously cutthroat. Designers, and those that take your measurements would either openly body shame you or coat it with subtlety you’d second guess it. Other models would bully you and you’d inevitably get jealous they get better clothes, so you’d do everything to scrap a stone, then another.”

“I was so hungry for validation that I did a lot of extreme diets just to fit in ridiculous sizes. It’s infinitely harder for women, though. I knew it was bad for my healthy but I was desperate to be in the limelight that I didn’t care. My body had been conditioned so badly that I panic whenever I see fatty foods or get hostile when I see people eat a lot.”

Jaehyun recalls the time Taeyong asked him to put the chocolate chip away, all the times he had seen him eat so little it was alarming, and when he excused himself abruptly from the lunch with their parents. He can only imagine what the model did with the food he swallowed.

Taeyong huffs an empty chuckle through his nose. “But I still get hungry, of course. I hate working out and because of improper diet, I get even more hungry at times. I was caught doing drugs, but I didn’t do it for the sake of it. It was a good, temporary substitute for food. Like a placebo, you think you’re full but you’re not. You’re just too high to feel anything else. Dropped it right away, though. They said I wouldn’t get booked again after it was blown out of proportion. People love making mountains out of a molehill. Majority of them are from here ‘cause we’re a bunch of hypocrites. It’s only bad if you get caught.”

He starts toying with the zipper of his hoodie as a distraction. “My other scandals aren’t as big but…ha, physical assault. I only attacked the paps and stalkers because they disregarded my privacy lots of times. And I have no patience, so I always take the easiest route – hit them. Filing a complaint would take time. Too many questions, too many processes. And whether I’m right or wrong, nobody cares to listen. They only care about what you did and not why you did what you did. All the problems just weaved together and I’ve become so hateful.”

His heart skips a beat when Jaehyun holds his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Taeyong shakes his head. “But be that as it may, I couldn’t help it. I continued to hate. I am fully aware of it and I know my actions are inexcusable. Shouldn’t have hated you for a stupid reason. Shouldn’t have hit you. Honestly, I wanted to spill a dirt on you but I thought – do I wanna stress myself even more? I wouldn’t get back the things I lost. Moreover, doing that is a very low blow.”

Jaehyun raises a brow. “What dirt would you have spilled on me?”

“Doesn’t matter. Off that bat I don’t have the right to know what I heard. I’m not even sure if it’s true.” Taeyong’s gaze hooks onto their joined hands before rising up to meet Jaehyun’s. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

“How many times are you gonna say sorry?”

Taeyong blinks, taken aback.

The look on Jaehyun’s face softens in both understanding and sympathy. “As long as you don’t address your issues properly, this will happen again and again. I want you to get better. That’s why I came here. I don’t wanna give up on you, on us.”

A hand cups Taeyong’s cheek.

“What do you think about getting professional help?”

The model blinks a few more times as Jaehyun’s words go ‘round and ‘round in his head, before his mouth curves into a small smile. “Only if you’ll be there for me from my first therapy session to the last.”

“I will. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t be sappy. I just want you to pay for it because it’s your idea.”

The husbands share a short-lived laughter as comfortable quietness binds them.

“I wanna love you, by the way.”

Taeyong raises a brow, his head starting to shake slowly, contrasting the supersonic pulsing of his heart.

Jaehyun tightens his hold on the other’s hand. “Even before you started unreasonably picking on me, I’ve already been admiring you from afar. And yes, I’ve seen both of your stunning and ugly sides. I’ve been a firsthand witness to how flawed you are. But still, I want to love you – because you need it. Because you deserve it. Because it’s what my heart wants to do. Because I had chances to see you the way they don’t, to know you past the negative headlines. I want to love you, still, after seeing you at your worst. And I’m probably the luckiest because I got to see you pet a dog, play with kids, be free and be happy without the anger.”

Silent tears drop one by one to wet Taeyong’s tracksuit.

“I’m not one-dimensional, Taeyong. I can love all of you. At times when you don’t love yourself, I will love you even more. And because I want to love you for all times, I want to go through ups and downs with you as long as we’re together. Will you?” Jaehyun cups the back of his neck and pulls him in, their foreheads touching. “Will you let me love you?”

Taeyong clutches the front of Jaehyun’s shirt as he continues to cry. “Only if you let me love you too.”

Jaehyun smiles and closes his eyes as their pinkies lock to seal another promise.

Taeyong tells the company the gist of his abuse to support Jaehyun’s claim on who leaked his photos. Vision – Enthrall wastes no time in scouring every crevice of the internet and suing whoever has possession of the photos. Mr. Lee, enraged at the suffering of his son, works under the table to do everything in his power to blacklist Kim Jongin.

The next few weeks sees the actor’s company crossing out schedule after schedule. A merciful warning for him to make his way out of the scene unnoticed.

It’s merciful, almost magnanimous, that Taeyong thinks it’s not enough.

 _His_ karma will never be enough.

But Taeyong will let him go unscathed because he values peace of mind now more than ever.

The new year greets everyone in the fashion industry with a blast.

**_“CONTROVERSIAL SUPERMODEL LEE TAEYONG RETIRES FROM THE RUNWAY”_ **

‘Lee Taeyong of Vision – Enthrall quits the runway due to reasons undisclosed. Be it the scandals or personal issues, the agency is immovable from their decision not to divulge any kind of information. Currently, people are wondering what the now ex-model will be up to, although speculations are rising about Lee Taeyong venturing into fashion design, given that he completed its course from the prestigious Sungkyunkwan University….’

Three years later.

“And the Best Actor title for this year’s Blue Dragon Film Awards goes to…. Jeong Jaehyun! Congratulations!”

Applause fills the theater like roaring praises as Jaehyun leaves his seat and goes onstage to receive the trophy from the hosts, a wide, dimpled smile breaks his face in half the moment his hands enclose around the golden prize.

He stands before the crowd of critically acclaimed actors and actresses, proudness radiating off of him in tidal waves. Jaehyun takes a moment to organize his thoughts while the faint, background music plays to cover the hushed anticipation of his speech.

“Ah, first of all I’m really…I’m so happy right now that my mind has gone blank.”

Jaehyun stares at the trophy and chuckles, eyes sparkling. “This is the most prestigious film award in our country and I’m very honored to be nominated, let alone win what used to be just a dream for me. When I started acting, all I wanted to do was do well, wrap up a project without regrets knowing I did my best. But growing as an actor over the years, I realized something. That I’m here not only to do my best, but to inspire and to leave a mark that will last a long time. This is just the start of my journey, and I will continue to be one of the best actors our country will be proud of. I thank my company for all their support, my fans, and most especially…”

His smile turns gentler as Jaehyun looks at a particular face in the audience. “To my husband, who never gets tired of telling me I’m the best even though I know he’s just biased. I love you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong covers his smile with a fist, nodding politely at the spectators turning to him.

“Thank you for designing the best suit one could ever wear and making me look like the prince I’m supposed to be. He specializes in plus-size fashion but he’s made an exception for me. I’m very grateful.” Jaehyun sighs dreamily, glancing down at his impeccable outfit for the night before turning back to the crowd. “Thank you so much for trusting this award to me. I promise not to disappoint you.” He gives a deep, grateful bow before leaving the stage.

Heart swelling with indescribable fulfillment, Taeyong watches his husband rejoin fellow actors and stare lovingly at the trophy. There’s no one prouder of his husband’s achievement than him, remembering the sleepless nights as Jaehyun practiced lines and the days away from home to show his dedication to his craft.

A seasoned actor, a supportive husband. Jeong Jaehyun is every bit of perfection personified. And Taeyong couldn’t be more thankful for letting things that happened, happen.

Gone are the days he couldn’t eat, couldn’t love, couldn’t be in peace. Here are the days of breakfast and lunch and dinner dates, of making love, of fulfillment.

Truly, everything happens for a reason. And wherever they are at the moment is the place they’re meant to be.

Reading scripts, sketching designs.

On television, in the shadows of models.

Right next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
